There's No Such Thing
by Nikkel
Summary: There are just so many things in the world that Ty Lee is sure of, but Azula never listens, confident in her own beliefs. What she doesn't know is that Ty Lee is right every time...Tyzula, slight Maiko. Chapter 24: Blood & Chocolate prompt!
1. Love

Breath releasing from her lips, Mai leaned her head tiredly against the Prince's chest. He tensed as she did so, thankful that she was not at a level that could see the furious blush on his cheeks. The sun was setting right in front of them, nestled beyond the mountainous volcanoes—a romantic sight for any couple. With his arm draped around her midriff, supporting her and holding her far more than anyone ever had, Zuko felt more comfortable with her in his arms than he had ever been. Eyelids half-closed in contentment, the serenity was plain to see. He was completely at ease. Nothing in the world could have interrupted the flawlessly tender moment they were in.

But she wanted to. _Oh_, how she wanted to!

With slitted golden eyes Azula watched as her older brother was able to forget about the entire world as Mai rested upon him. She leaned nonchalantly against a tree, set a little downways from the overhang the couple was on, so she was able to get a clear view of their passionate faces. But it was overbearingly ironic for the Princess, for she did not wish to see them in such a pleasant state. Insult after insult hurtled in her mind, many coming to her lips as whispers, though she at the same time had the urge not to approach them. As much as she would have liked to, it was as if she was rooted to the spot, left to glare menacingly up at them as they smiled and leaned in for a kiss. And as they parted, foreheads against each other's, a fiery dragon swelled within Azula's chest. But the worst part of it was that she couldn't understand why she was torturing herself like this, watching them childishly flirt, and wanting to interrupt it but not. It was stupid.

"Aww. Isn't that cute?" Ty Lee's happy-go-lucky voice broke all of the Princess' concentration. Teeth gritted behind her lips, Azula turned her glare to the gymnast, who had begun to climb the tree she was leaning against.

"Yes. 'Cute' doesn't even _begin_ to describe it." Azula drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm. In fact, the couple itself was sickening, miserable, and horrible. Zuko was a man—no, a _boy_, with his morals and beliefs so confused he couldn't even tell which way north was anymore. And Mai hid so many problems daily, Azula didn't even want to begin to prod her ideas, for she could bet that each one involved something depressing. The two of them dating was a disaster waiting to happen, and they couldn't even see it.

The swishing of leaves and creaking of tree branches was enough to say that Ty Lee was now hanging upside-down.

"I mean, look at them. I've never seen Mai so _happy_." Ty Lee chirped.

"You've never seen Mai happy _at all_." Azula countered.

"Yeah, but now I can! And Zuko too. You know he's absolutely loving it."

Azula huffed in response.

"They make such a good couple. Do you remember when they would flirt with each other when we younger? It was cute! And then how we would try to get them together? And they always fell for it? And now we don't even have to get them together, because they are!"

Ty Lee squealed with joy, sucking in a breath, her fists up to her chin, absolutely thrilled for her friends. Azula cast a raised eyebrow at her, not quite certain of what she should say to the contortionist. Once again venomous slurs went off in her head, but she could not direct them at Ty Lee. Too many were about Zuko and Mai, and Ty Lee didn't deserve to hear them. She finally decided on a set of words, leering decadently at her cheery complexion.

"Why are you so happy for them? They're going to break up eventually and then wonder why their lives are so pathetic." Azula asked, but it came out with more venom than she had realized. Ty Lee's face scrounged up in confusion.

"No they won't…" Ty Lee carefully said. "They're in love. And nothing breaks the bonds of love."

"Ty Lee, there's no such thing as love."

"Yeah there is. It's all around, you just gotta—"

"No, there's _not_." At the sharp tone in Azula's voice, Ty Lee hopped rightside-up from the branch. There was a look of determination set on her face, one that was going to make Azula become a firm believer in love.

"Yeah there is." Ty Lee stood right in front of the Princess, her arms crossed, lips pursed. "Haven't you ever wanted to know what it feels like to have a man walk up to you and say he loves you?"

"No. Because no man would dare walk up to me without the idea that I'd kill them. I'd probably hate them anyways."

"Well…" Ty Lee searched for words. She then took a step forward to the Princess, and raised her hand to press it against Azula's exposed neck. She glared at her, but the gymnast didn't flinch in the slightest.

"Get your hand—"

"And haven't you ever wanted a man to touch you in places you'd never allow? Forbidden places?"

"I believe that's called lust, which does exist. Love on the other—"

"--Comes from your lover." Ty Lee finished the sentence. "And they can understand you in ways you never thought possible. And know what kind of person you are. And they love the kind of person you are."

Azula was still upholding her glower. Ty Lee's hand remained on her neck, but Azula made no move to brush it away. Perhaps it was the fantasy that alluded the gymnast's soft brown eyes, the glow of intimacy trying to shine a light into Azula's dark depths.

"Like… you wouldn't ever want someone to tell you that you're wonderful?" Ty Lee asked, her voice now lower, almost to the tone of a whisper. To some extent it even sounded a little sad.

"Why would I _need _someone to tell me that I'm wonderful? It's pathetic." Azula chided. Ty Lee's face had turned into that of a frown, now.

"To comfort you…"

"I don't _need_ comforting either, Ty Lee. Because it doesn't matter if love exists or not, because I'm never going to fall for it." Azula finished, and raised her hand so she could finally remove the gymnast's touch. Though as her hand wrapped around Ty Lee's wrist, a peculiar warmth flooded her palm, and it wasn't from the fire she was able to produce so easily. It was only for a moment as each girl let it fall to their sides. Ty Lee's head was hung low. Azula gazed at her with a quizzical look, wondering what could be wrong now. Then she remembered how easily Ty Lee was to believe anything. The Princess realized that she had just convinced the young girl that there was no such thing as love.

"Look. Just because I don't believe in love, doesn't mean that you can't. Let's just say you have yet to meet your prince charming." It wasn't an exact apology, but it seemed to be the closest Azula could muster. Ty Lee seemed to be the only one she could ever say sorry to. Perhaps it was because of her innocent nature, perhaps not. More than once was the Princess annoyed by it. Ty Lee looked up, her face exuberant once more.

"You mean that?" She said hopefully. Azula shrugged in response. And with that, Ty Lee lunged forward with a bone-crushing hug. For a few seconds Azula couldn't breathe as Ty Lee had locked herself around her torso, chipper and delighted once more.

"Oh Azula. You're so silly." The gymnast chirped, letting go off the Princess, who was struggling to catch her breath. Ty Lee craned her neck back up to the ledge Zuko and Mai were sitting on, only to find them gathering up their belongings and headed back to the palace.

"C'mon, it's time to eat dinner." Ty Lee said.

"I'll be there momentarily."

"Okay." Ty Lee then cartwheeled her way back to the palace, leaving Azula still against the tree trunk. With her arms crossed and face in a scowl, her mind could only replay what had just happened. The jealous feeling of Mai and Zuko seemed to have suddenly ebbed away, but still remained. But what perhaps had gotten her more was the single thought that throughout the entire time Ty Lee had had her hand on her neck, and as impassive and hateful as the Princess' face had been, Azula had wanted to lean in and kiss her.

Perhaps next time she would.

Yes. Next time she _definitely _would.

* * *

I really should just start an actual story on here, shouldn't I? Not just all of these cute little ficlets XD  
Hm. Perhaps I will. More than likely one concerning Azula. Though... it might just all depend on the FINALE! THE FINALE!  
But even if it does mess up what I have in mind... I might just go with it anyways. Hopefully it's not that traumatizing O.O

But yay! How was it? Eh, I thought it was a little off, word-wise and everything, but it could be just me. As usual. Tell me whatcha think.

--Nikkel


	2. Breaks

All right. It looks like I've found myself doing a drabble series here. Namesakely because, fluffy Tyzula things won't leave my mind alone. Although I will admit, that the world could do with a little more Tyzula. C'mon, you yuri fans you! I know you're out there with a mind working! I wanna see what you have!

And, eh, I had written this one some time ago, and was recently edited. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Friendship and Romance  
**Summary: **Inventing the mighty drill to penetrate Ba Sing Se was quite a feat. How exactly did Azula come up with it? Well, here's how.  
**

* * *

**

**There's No Such Thing As Breaks**

No, these plans weren't any good. They would run straight into an armed blockade of Earth Kingdom soldiers on the outer wall, and there was no way they would be able to get their troops up and over the wall to take them out without air support, which they did not have… sighing irritably, Azula crumpled the sheet of parchment she had written the invasion plans on. Suppressing a massive headache from interrupting her thinking process, she scanned the map again, looking for another route into the impenetrable Ba Sing Se.

It was late into the night. The Princess kept to herself in her tent, aside Mai and Ty Lee, working by candlelight to coordinate the Fire Nation's next move in the war. She was staying up long after her companions had grown bored of her combative and incomprehensive ramblings that consisted of what type of vehicles to use, how many troops to place out on the lines, and when to initiate the entire battle. Azula currently leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. It was a relief to simply close her eyes, and she longed for sleep, but would sleep ever win the war? No, no it wouldn't. The plans needed to be conducted tonight, even if that "tonight" extended all the way into the morning, and had to be acted upon tomorrow. Her father had ordered it so, and was counting heavily on her brilliantly cunning mind to find a useful way into Ba Sing Se.

Silence was not something she was granted on that peaceful spring night. She turned around in her seat to glower at Mai, such a deadpan and monotonous girl, who was now raising a racket via snoring. It filled up the entire tent and was impossible to ignore. But to Azula, when her mind was swirling with statistics on how far a catapult could launch and how many layers of armor a tank required, Mai's snores were nothing. She simply glared at her now because when she felt that she needed a break, silence she could not have, being forced back to her work. It was right, in some way, that she shouldn't be taking a break at all. Azula leered at Mai once more, when a sneaky thought snaked its way into her mind before she could stop it. Mai probably wasn't even _aware _that she snored, and if the subject was brought up, would deny it. A smirk tugged at the Princess' lips. Oh the fun she could have with this little tidbit of information, alongside Ty Lee…

She let her eyes wander mischievously over to the resting form of her other friend, hoping that she was awake, only to find that Ty Lee was already lost in dreamland. There was a peculiar softness to the acrobat when she slept; huddled up beneath her covers, garbed in her signature pink pajamas, and clutching her stuffed rabbiroo tight to her chest. Her hair was still pulled back in a braid, but the bangs had come loose, falling in a diagonal line over her little forehead. The perfectionist within Azula had the irritating notion as to walk over and fix those bangs, so out of place, even if they were not her own. But among the many qualities that Ty Lee flaunted while she was asleep, there was one that seemed to hold Azula in place, despite the urgency of the battle plans.

Ty Lee _smiled _as she slept.

The girl was innocent incarnate. No one did Azula know smile in their sleep, or had even heard of it. It made Ty Lee seem so strange, so different while traveling with a ruthless Princess and equally dangerous assassin. She had absolutely nothing in common with the two. What perhaps _did _connect them was the fact that they had been friends in their youth at the Academy… but _why _they had been drawn together, neither of them could quite explain, not even Azula. She thought of it as they were attracted to her, considering that she was the Fire Lord's granddaughter. But then, maybe Ty Lee's acrobatic skills had caught her eye, seeing her perfect display of balance and control over her body made Azula curious. For even at such an age, she had developed the idea of what made a good warrior, and Ty Lee was one that could be trained, and as time had passed, she did. Yes, it was this that had attracted her, Azula rationalized to herself, for she was the prodigy ever on the quest for the best, personal or otherwise.

Though she wouldn't admit it to the gymnast's face, a stroke of jealousy had been painted between them. Azula knew that she would never be able to pull of any of Ty Lee's moves, both graceful and powerful, and done without effort. Azula was a firebender, and it was destiny to be the master of it, not cartwheeling or standing on her head. She convinced herself that being able to sprout blue flames from her fingertips and wield lightning like it were nothing was much better than having the ability to hang upside-down for hours at a time. That was Ty Lee's destiny, small as it was, but for that Azula still had to give her a small amount of credit. The girl was striving for individuality, afterall, fruitless as it was in such a communistic country as the Fire Nation. But she did have her tiny specialness, and it separated her from the rest of the world. She didn't have to worry about sending a squadron of troops into a narrow pass and hope that they were strong enough to brave the oncoming rockslide. Ty Lee also didn't have the all-mighty Fire Lord hanging over head, threatening to execution her if she made a false move.

No, she remained in her own little pink world, and it made her smile in her sleep. She basked in her fanciful dreams, her arms cradled around the stuffed animal as if it were a lover, her cheek lying against its fuzzy stomach. She was no doubt dreaming of one of the boys that had come up to her that day, complimenting her, and Azula wondered if _she _were ever in any of those dreams. Really, Ty Lee took on quite an amount of admiration for the Princess, sometimes more than usual. Azula didn't mind it at all; she preferred it over hearing how the conversation with the latest boy had gone. Ty Lee was the kind of person that could rant for hours over a subject, and she had done it more than once for Azula. Therefore, it only made sense that the prodigy would be in her dreams.

All of this had gone through Azula's mind as she sat in her seat. She shook her head, knowing she was becoming seriously distracted, and that she was thinking too deeply into Ty Lee. As she returned back to her battle plans, the pounding of her migraine slowly returned, and the map and its characters blurred before her eyes. There weren't any advancing movements she could grasp. The troops would have to be put on the defensive if they attacked the city, but wouldn't be able to take any offensive steps without the technical support of so—

"'Zula? 'Zula?"

The voice put her mind on pause. Quill in hand, she looked over her shoulder to respond, mouth open and everything, when she discovered that Ty Lee was still in dreamland. She was sleep talking. Despite her recent thoughts, Azula recalled that one could have conversations with someone while they were asleep. Why pass up the devious opportunity of delving into someone's subconscious? Especially if it was someone she had just been musing over for the past ten minutes?

"Yes, Ty Lee?" Azula responded in a slightly wicked drawl.

"Can't we camp somewhere warmer? It's too cold here." She groaned, and gave out a little whimper. What she was talking about Azula didn't know, but the blanket that had just been around her shoulders had fallen to the floor.

"Uh… sure we can. Sure." Azula replied, a little awkwardly, wondering what she was agreeing to in the acrobat's mind. She stood up from her chair and picked up the blanket, draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks 'Zula." And with that, their conversation ceased. Azula remained at the bedside, waiting to see if she would talk again, but nothing came from Ty Lee's lips. She buried her head into her pillow, clutching it just as much as her rabbiroo now, her smile returning to her childish face. She rubbed her head comfortably against the mattress, trying to find a good spot to settle, some space for her to place her head, almost like—

"_Like a drill_!" Azula exclaimed in a whisper, and abandoned the spot for the desk cluttered with ink and papers. She knew _exactly _how to break into Ba Sing Se now. Before she threw herself into a world of crumbling walls and screaming Earth Kingdom citizens, her quill hovered over the paper, briefly feeling incomplete. She racked her brain for why this had come to her, when she replaced her quill in the bottle, looking over her shoulder again at Ty Lee.

"No. Thank _you_, Ty Lee."

She smiled to herself, feeling complete again, and flooded her mind with battle tactics, geographical groundwork, and other things that tacticians such as Azula needed to know before attacking. For what genius could work without inspiration?


	3. Comfort

May as well jump on the "I-Feel-Sorry-For-Azula-Now" bandwagon... though, I think now would be a good time to say that I've always sympathized with Azula, and it's not because she went crazy. I've always sorta identified with her.

* * *

**Chapter Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort  
**Summary: **Ty Lee sits in Azula's cell with her.

* * *

**There's No Such Thing As Comfort**

In truth, she couldn't believe where she was.

The cell was in worse condition than the one she had been in with Mai. The one that she had stayed in at least had windows she could look out of, or let sunlight stream in. It was a comfort to her, hearing the messenger hawks caw and breathing in fresh air, even if it came through a little hole. Or being able to peek out and see the stars, always watching her, promising her that one day she would be released. And she had, thanks to the drama that had gone down while she had been locked up. However, as she sat with her back against the cold, cold wall in the dark, dark cell, she knew that the prisoner that was held in chains here would not be released so quickly.

In chains. Her wrists were bound together, lying brokenheartedly on her knees. There they were, right in front of her, and she knew that she had the power to melt them away if she concentrated hard enough. But she had tried that tactic when she had first found herself bound to the cell, and had failed, for the metal that clasped her wrists were of higher earth concentration, making them inflammable. Yes, the metal had become unbearably white-hot, but didn't melt. Instead, horrible red burn marks scarred her wrists. Her chains ran over them, breaking open the scabs, causing them to bleed all over again. The people that had been taking care of her didn't notice the wounds, and went unbandaged. There were other parts upon her skin, places that the examiners hadn't looked for or hadn't checked, that too, were unbandaged. And the places that were bandaged were soiled and soaked with old blood, falling quickly apart despite that they were put on only a few mere hours ago.

Delicate fingers brushed against these falling bandages, though careful not to touch the injuries beneath. They graced up cautiously past the rags and into the scraggly bangs of her hair, oily to the touch, needing a wash. They were so short now, so her fingers glided through them for only a brief moment before they met the air. But they didn't hesitate or stop, even as her wrist grew tired and the blood drained from her arm. No, peaceful as it was for the time being, she was afraid that if she did stop the hypnotic movement, that the wounded dragon in her arms would wake with a riot. Though she had not seen the insane power, the unbridled and uncontrolled will that had locked the girl in a dungeon, she simply did not want to see her lapse into such a frightening state. She had already seen and knew what feats could be accomplished while _not _in chains. What exactly had made it so terrible that they had to put her _in _chains was what Ty Lee feared. So she continued her running her fingers through the fallen Princess' bangs, short as they were.

They hadn't yet spoken, but what was there to be spoken of? Words could only express so much. Speaking about how she had joined the Kyoshi Warriors, the women that they both had taken the guise of to undermine a city together, would have been inappropriate. The last thing Azula probably would remember about her was fighting their leader Suki. Thinking about the fighting they had done in the past would always seem to rile the firebender up, from what her companion could recall. But what affected Azula then and what affected Azula now were two things that remained inevitably in question. She was so _different _from the strong, noble goddess she had been before. Everything that she had taken pride in was stripped away, like the bandages falling off her wounds, leaving her broken and in pain. Ty Lee had never believed a moment in her life that she would be witnessing such a horror, such a nightmare; but the proof was right in her arms.

She tried to ignore the screams from down the hall. She personally didn't remember them when she had been in prison, because she was always talking to Mai, but that didn't mean they didn't send shudders tingling up her spine. And she could feel Azula shiver too at the long, ceaseless howls that travelled up the corridors. She would have to listen to the cry of a man each and every night, and the mere thought of it made her only want to hold her closer. Even if she occasionally twitched Ty Lee still kept her arms around the lost prodigy, Azula's dismal aura blending into hers, but Ty Lee didn't need to see her aura to feel what she was feeling. Whilst Azula did not shed a tear, her very being void of emotion as she laid there like a dead child, Ty Lee choked back her tears, flowing freely down her cheeks. She remembered how Azula hated it when she cried, but now, all of that could not be helped. Tears that once rolled silently turned into that of heartbreaking sobs. No, no, this _couldn't _be the Azula that she had known all her life, but it was, it oh so _was_. It _was_.

And still, Ty Lee could find no words to say. She longed to stay in the cell with her friend, for her loyalty turned out to be stronger than she had realized, regretting that she had betrayed her in the first place. She had only done it for the sake of staying alive, and she couldn't help but pitifully wonder what would have happened if she had stayed by the Princess' side. Would she have remained the cold, calculating demoness that could shoot blue fire and lightning? It was thoughts like these that made her feel guilty as she cried, taking in deep, shuddering breaths, beginning to shake. But she had to remain strong for Azula, because no one else would. She clenched her teeth and swallowed the knot in her throat, wiping her tears away with the shake of a head. She would cry for Azula as much as she had to, because fighting it off was utterly useless.

A guard's footsteps echoed down the hallway. Ty Lee's head perked up, listening intently. She would have to get out of the cell, because being inside with the prisoner was forbidden. That, and visiting hours were likely over, and she had to return to Kyoshi Island before Suki became suspicious of her. Her heart was heavy, dragged down as if there was a chain to it as well, and Ty Lee didn't want to get up, leave Azula in all her helplessness. She shifted, starting to stand, when the hand tightly clutching her shirt yanked and pulled, a mournful whimper pleading out for her only friend not to leave her. She couldn't even speak properly because of her madness. The tears arose in the acrobat again and she embraced Azula once more, a goodbye hug, but found herself unable to let go. She sat back down in the shadows, where she watched the guard stroll past, not even noticing that she was in the cell with her, cradling Azula like the frightened little child she had become.


	4. Pretend

I meant to post this last night because I was so excited about it, but, my computer was being a dork. It's all fixed now, thankfully. Yay!

And, this chapter's more lighthearted than the last. So if you're all teary-eyed from the previous chapter, this'll make you smile.T  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance  
**Summary: **Simply put? Azula just can't resist a challenge, especially when it's right in front of her.

Chapter Rating:

* * *

**There's No Such Thing As Pretend**

The Princess of the Fire Nation leaned back in her throne to release a heavy sigh, arms and legs crossed, a discontent look to her features. Behind a veiled curtain she watched the festive activities commence, a party for her return trip home with her brother. Though even past the jubilant laughter and song, Azula found herself imminently bored. She chose not to leave the tent and join the partygoers and watch the entertainers that had been planned. A similar curtain that shrouded her was to her left, and behind it, the grave figure of her father. He wasn't much of a talk, either, simply sitting upon his own throne in silent contemplation. Tonight should have been a time to relax and enjoy oneself, but Azula had never been interested in someone that could walk over hot coals or play an exotic instrument. Watching them was never as exciting as actually doing the act. Then again—her gaze swiveled over to the limbo line—it was also a stupid way to be embarrassed. Thus, Azula sat, wishing for an exit or an excuse for the party to simply be over.

"Hey Azula!" With a cheery voice the veil broke open, sweeping the black threads aside to reveal a glowing face, alight with happiness and cheer to see the Princess. She was garbed in a strange sort of outfit, a blend of dark red and pink, and revealed enough skin to say that partying was her thing. "Wow, it's really big in here, isn't it?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't just burst in like that?" Azula hissed, leaning forward in her chair and talking low, as so the man next to her wouldn't hear. Ty Lee seemed to ignore the warning.

"So whatcha doin'? You look bored."

Azula relaxed again. "It's obvious, isn't it? Yes. Why don't you go hang out with Mai? I'm… busy."

"I can't."

"Why not?" This perked Azula's attention. There wasn't a moment that Ty Lee wasn't tailing Mai and chattering her mouth off about one thing or another. Ty Lee shrugged in response.

"She's with Zuko."

"Really now?" This had certainly snatched the Princess' attention. She would have fun with her older brother in any way possible, especially if it involved Mai. The two had always had a thing for each other. "Where are they?"

"Over in those tents." Ty Lee pointed to the far left, where what looked a bunch of mini-tents had been sat up, and seemed large enough to just fit two people. They were of different colors and minorly see through, but only so one could see the silhouettes of the figures inside. And, half of the time the people that went into those tents, they went in it for a private make-out session. A dangerous light flickered in the Princess' dragon eyes as they flashed over to the location of Zuko and Mai, a devious smirk spreading across her lips.

"Come on." Azula rushed up from her seat and snatched Ty Lee's wrist, dragging her, all sorts of mischievous thoughts and ideas skipping through her head. She and Ty Lee scampered across the palace floor, dodging the entertainment and guests, and came to a brisk halt before the row of tents. It was a moment to take a quick scan of who may be inside the tents—not that it wouldn't be funny if some couple were interrupted anyways, as Azula planned to do to her brother. It was then that she spied Mai's trademark twin buns atop her head, a distorted shadow and eclipsed by Zuko's muscular build.

"Wow. They're really going at it, aren't they?" Ty Lee proposed, she and Azula watching the silhouette of their friend meld themselves into Zuko.

"Indeed." Azula chuckled lightly, and then sharply turned to her. "Get on the opposite side. The next time they go for it, we pull the curtain."

With that, Ty Lee did her best to contain a little squeal, practically leaping her way into position. Azula calmly walked up and took hers, both pairs of eyes watching the couple inside. A group of people or two began to take interest in what the two girls were doing, for they hadn't seen the Fire Nation Princess in quite a while. They were eager to listen in on whatever plan she had, however conniving it may be. Azula ignored them, of course, her gaze fixated on Zuko and Mai. For a moment or so they broke, and she could hear audible voices from inside:

"Zuko… why… why didn't we ever think of this before?" Came Mai's soft voice, so full of compassionate emotion that it could have been mistaken for someone else. Zuko visibly shrugged.

"I don't know… but I like it, don't you?" He replied tenderly, one finger going up beneath her chin.

"Yes. It adds some element of excitement to my life…" With that simple statement, Zuko chuckled and began to go in for another kiss. The curtain suddenly came with a crash to the ground, a startled Zuko looking up in shock and Mai shouting as she clung to the bare chest of the Prince. People roared with laughter, pointing and humiliating the couple, rumors no doubt already swimming throughout the crowd.

"_Azula_!" Zuko roared, shoving Mai out of the way, angrily stomping across the wooden floor to his sister, practically spitting fire. But the Princess was already up and running, certainly not willing to make a scene. She dashed over to Ty Lee, who was laughing manically as Mai towered like the dark lord above her, giving her her most violent death glare she could muster. Ty Lee flew alongside her, Zuko hot on their heels, pushing their way through the massive guest party. In their chase they knocked over several dancers and valuable items, knocking over waiters with hour-deourves onto burning coals, and even dared to rush past the Fire Lord. Azula sharply veered off into a pack of people, Ty Lee struggling to keep up with her, and the next thing they knew they were shrouded by colorfully hued veils.

"Azu—" A cold hand clasped over the gymnast's mouth, preventing her from speaking and breathing heavily. Tentatively she looked over her shoulder at the pacing, black outline of her brother, fuming as he tried to discover where exactly his prey had gone. It wasn't long, though, before Mai found him and she calmed him down so they returned to the party. People that had been mingling about returned to their activities, the Arabian band starting to play again. Time returned to normal like nothing had ever happened.

Golden eyes watching what was happening outside, Azula cautiously removed her hand from Ty Lee's mouth, releasing her grip. She had the urge to chuckle and gloat over the magnificent stunt she had just pulled, though it was as if her physical body wasn't interacting with her. Instead she remained standing, her eyes seeming to lock on what was happening beyond the curtains. Ty Lee, meanwhile, was just noticing that they were in one of the tents, brown eyes sweeping over the purple and orange veils.

"Hey, we're in one of those tents!" She sounded happy, but then her tone went to a confused one as she said, "Wait… does that mean…?"

Azula turned curiously, though the smirk that had been on her face as she was watching the crowd had vanished.

"Well… that _is _what these tents are for, you know." She tried to sound confident, but failed to hide the flutter in her voice.

"But Azula…" Ty Lee's voice fell even softer, and she raised a hand to cup her mouth. "We're girls!"

"Of course we are!" Azula whispered sharply back. "If one of us were male, then perhaps we wouldn't have a problem!"

"I wish I was a guy…"

"What?!"

"So then we wouldn't be stuck in this situation! Why, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing, Ty Lee, nothing." Azula said, dismissing the mental image. A moment of silence passed between the two as they stood in the veiled tent, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Ty Lee looked down at her feet, shifting her weight from side to side, and her hands behind her back. Azula calmly breathed out, licking her lips, and placing her hands on her hips as she looked out beyond the veil. They could easily just step back out like nothing happened, but then who knew who would see? Azula was perfectly aware of how she had humiliated her brother, and didn't let the possibility slide that it could very well happen to her too. They would have to wait until the coast was clear. But, with the party still live and thriving, it was a likely chance that the next time the coast would be clear would be when the party was over.

"Perhaps…" Azula mused.

"Perhaps what?" The acrobat chimed in.

"Perhaps we could fake it."

"Fake it…?"

"Yes. Fake the kiss, get it over with, and leave."

"How do you fake a kiss?"

"Like… come here." Azula said, finding things difficult to explain. She extended her arm for Ty Lee to approach, which she obeyed. The next thing the Princess knew was that she was face-to-face with the acrobat, one arm now draped around her waist. She waited for something to happen, to know what to do next, since knowing what to do at the right moment was Azula's forte; it was only now that the gears her mind started to become jammed.

"So how do you—"

"I'm thinking." Azula interrupted, looking away. Just seeing the girl's face so close to hers sent strange tingles up her spine. She knew that if they wanted to fake a kiss, then she'd have to look at her, which was something Azula didn't want to do. "Okay, maybe there isn't such a thing as a fake kiss."

"Then what are we going to do?" Ty Lee whimpered as Azula frowned. She released the acrobat and walked past her, sitting on the floor, her back against the wall.

"Do we really have a choice? We'll have to wait." Azula said. Ty Lee nodded and understood, and sat down beside the firebender. Together they waited for the festivities to end, or at least for someone uninvited to pop into their tent and claim it. But no one did interrupt them as they hoped, and thus they sat. For the sake of not repeating what had happened earlier they avoided eye contact as well as looking at one another. Neither wanted their thoughts to stray, but the longer the hour dragged on, the more difficult it seemed to be becoming. Ty Lee fidgeted every five minutes, finding the hard floor and confined space uncomfortable and claustrophobic. She didn't dare stretch her legs or stand on her head, though, oh no. If she and Azula had pulled Mai and Zuko's tent down from the outside, there was the possibility that it could also fall from the in. Thus she flexed out her arm and replaced it at her side, accidentally meeting the edge of her friend's.

"Sorry." They both said simultaneously, each taking their hands away as a blush soared across their cheeks. Again, Azula found that she had the need to take in a breath. Ever since they had entered the tent and the thought of kissing one of her best friends had come to mind, she had found it difficult to breathe. She blamed it on the enclosed environment. She glanced at the brown-eyed acrobat again, who was confusedly biting her lip. Azula stood up, the tension wearing thin.

"Let's try it again." She announced.

"Try what?"

"The… the fake kiss."

"I thought you said you couldn't."

"I didn't say I _couldn't_, I said that it… look, just stand up so we can try again." Azula sighed, rolling her eyes in the process. Ty Lee stood up again, but this time, didn't want for an invitation to walk up beside the Princess. She strolled right up to her, her eyes big and round, waiting for the firebending prodigy to do something. Reluctantly Azula placed her arm around the acrobat's waist again.

"Put your…" Azula began to instruct, but Ty Lee had picked up on what she was going to say. She reached up and placed her arms around her friend's shoulders. "Yeah, like that."

The two were now possibly closer to one another than they had ever been in their lives. Azula felt Ty Lee's breath against her neck, and she knew that she would have to somehow kiss the lips that exhaled that breath. And Ty Lee swallowed the lump in her throat from being so close to the Princess, the she-devil that could light her on fire if she acted out of line. She doubted that Azula would do such a thing, given their current situation, but Ty Lee didn't rule it out completely. Besides, it was Azula's idea for the fake kiss, which she claimed she knew how to do yet not knew. Ty Lee would have to listen to her.

"Look at me." Azula commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it, maybe it'll—" –Ty Lee looked at Azula as she was told—"—help."

Their foreheads rested against one another, looking right into one another's eyes. Ty Lee found a confused eagerness in the prodigy's amber pools, while Azula found a natural curiosity in her friend's. The Princess was finding it difficult to breathe again, her stomach tightening. It reminded her of firebending, where she would build up a flame and release it at once. She realized to release the feeling she would have to do what she didn't want to do. Slowly she turned her head, so now she felt Ty Lee's breath against her lips. She was so _close_, all it would take would be one move of the head, and she'd be kissing her. The firebending prodigy gathered up her courage, Ty Lee poised and ready to receive with stiff limbs and tense muscles, and for a brief moment their li—

"YO! ANYBODY IN THERE?!"

The shout of a man startled both of the girls as they jumped to the other side of the tent, the curtain billowing as he knocked on it like a door. Both of them jumped back towards the wall, Azula's hand lingering on Ty Lee's hip. They exchanged panicked glances.

"Y-yes!" Azula called out. "There's somebody in here!"

"Okay then." The heavy footsteps was a clue that the man was walking away.

"_Phew_!" Ty Lee panted. "Talk about a close one!"

"You're telling me." At this statement Azula retracted her hand, wiping it on her clothes. "I should probably get back to my father."

"Yeah. And Mai's probably wondering where I'm at."

"If she doesn't kill you first."

"Oh. Right."

They waited for each other to move, but nothing happened. It was as if they were about to kiss again. Azula commanded her hand to open the curtain flap and leave, but her mind wouldn't allow her to.

"Look, it would probably be best if you didn't tell anyone about this." She said over her shoulder.

"Who would I tell?" Ty Lee laughed. "Mai? She'd just about freak out. And Zuko would probably faint."

"Erm… yeah. Just don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good. I'll… I'll see you later tonight, Ty Lee."

"Bye Azula." Ty Lee chirped, and nervously waved as the Princess exited.

Azula walked out of the tent, going several paces. She then walked right back in, heard an innocent "You're back already?", snatched the acrobat in arms, crashed her against the back wall, pinned her wrist into place, and kissed her like no man would have dared.

"There." Azula panted, satisfied, as she broke away as quickly as she had met, a powerful gleam of defiance and win in her eye. She still kept Ty Lee's wrist pinned above her head, neither girl moving.

"You just can't resist a challenge, can you Azula?" Ty Lee giggled.

Azula blushed.


	5. Embarrassment

Eh, can't quite say that this one was the best. A little cliche, maybe even predictable, but hopefully enough to satisfy you. It was an idea that I just couldn't get out of my head, and thus, ended up here. I have more ideas to come, and I'm all working on them when I'm in the mood XD

* * *

**Chapter Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Humor and Drama  
**Summary: **Ember Island is a wonderful place, where the sand is soft and the people are friendly. It is also a place where the most unexpected things tend to occur to the most common of people... (The "unexpected" part contradicts my author's note, doesn't it? Hm. Oh well!)

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Embarrassment**

The day was absolutely beautiful—the sun was shining, the pelican-frogs were flying high in the blue sky, and the ocean waves lapped at the shore as peacefully as they sounded. The laughter of playing children was heard all along the beach, chasing after each other and falling down on the warm, pleasurable sand. Their parents watched from afar, smiling as their offspring built sandcastles and picked up seashells from the shoreline. It wasn't only families that decorated the beach, but long-time friends as well, coming to enjoy their summer vacation. The surf was high and well, creating large swells and tubes out in the distance. Surfers roamed the waves, tearing and shredding through them as if they controlled them.

"Wow, lookit them go!" Ty Lee smiled as she watched the shirtless, beach-boy wonders fly amongst the waves on their sleek boards and smooth rides. "I sure wish I knew how to surf!"

"You would probably drown before you could even get on the board, Ty Lee. Do you even know how to swim?" Azula commented, leaning back on her crimson towel and soaking up the sun.

"I can too swim!" The acrobat exclaimed, indignant. "Just earlier I was swimming with Chan!"

"You were drowning and he had to come and save you."

"I was not! I was looking for seashells to make a necklace out of!"

"That deep in the water…?"

"Well, I didn't know the waves would get that high, and, well, Chan thought I was drowning."

"You _were _drowning. Admit it, Ty Lee. You can't swim."

"…Fine." Ty Lee grumbled, not willing to start an argument with the firebender. She glowered angrily at her. Despite the power of the sun above them, Azula had been in a rather foul mood. Ty Lee could only guess that it was because of Zuko and Mai, who huddled beneath their umbrella in the shade, whispering to each other and kissing on occasion. Usually, the four of them had visited Ember Island for the company of one another as an entire group, not each other's dates. Ty Lee herself was a bit annoyed that she'd have to hang out with Azula the entire day, but had managed to see the silver lining of it, despite the Princess' grumpy attitude.

"Hey, I'm Ching. Did you say you wanted to learn how to surf?" A boy walked up to the two girls, a board beneath his right arm. Ty Lee's grey eyes turned into sparkling stars as she marveled over his gleaming muscles, loose swim trunks, and dazzling smile.

"Oh yes! Would you teach me?" Ty Lee grinned, standing up and wiping the stand off of her legs.

"Yeah, that's why I asked you." Ching blushed, scratching the back of his head; a nervous habit. Smiling endearingly, Ty Lee walked innocently beside him, leaving Azula to glare at their backs. It only figured that Ty Lee would walk off with some guy she didn't even know. The firebender huffed an arrogant sigh to herself, shaking her head and tilting it up to the sun. Who needed relationships when she could absorb enough energy to take out any guy that came along?

It was, however, difficult to ignore the loud splashes and giggling that ensued from Ty Lee and Ching. The two had picked a shallow spot to begin with, Ching wanting to make sure that Ty Lee could get on the board properly. Then she had to try and stand and balance on it. It wasn't at all difficult for the natural acrobat, standing with ease. She even did it with one foot, to Ching's amazement.

"Is this good enough, Ching?" Ty Lee asked, pretending that she didn't know if she was standing up right, and Ching could only grin.

"You're doing great! Brilliant, Ty Lee!" Ching congratulated, astounded by Ty Lee's talent. The wind blowing swiftly past her, Ty Lee begun to get the sense that she was perhaps doing _too _well. She had, afterall, _asked _how to surfboard, and here she was standing on it, like she already knew how. Not wanting to hurt the cute boy's feelings, the acrobat shifted her weight and forced herself to fall off the board.

"Whoa there!" Ching shouted as he leapt out and successfully caught Ty Lee. The acrobat landed almost perfectly in his arms and the two looked at each other, blushing, but not looking away. The both of them wore true smiles of puppy love.

"So, um… am I ready?" Ty Lee blushed.

"Ready for what?"

"To go surfing, silly!"

"Oh, yeah! You're more than ready!"

Together, Ty Lee and Ching swam out to the surf, prepared to tackle the waves. They were joined by a number of boys, also waiting for a wave to come, and smiled cheerily and wiggled their eyebrows at the acrobat's ivory bikini outfit. It was rare that a girl would come out to surf, and they appreciated it. Ty Lee didn't notice the way they eyed certain parts of her body more than others—she just grinned at them while they shot Ching jealous looks. Ching, allowing Ty Lee to use his surfboard, simply swam close to her. Along the horizon there was a large, horizontal bump in the water.

"See that?" Ching rested a hand on the board, supporting him, while his other pointed far out to the sea. "That's the wave. All you gotta do is paddle up to it and try and stand, okay?"

"Okay." Ty Lee replied. She was confident in her abilities. She did as Ching told her to, approaching the wave and paddling up it, the water swirling beneath her. The next thing she knew, she was rising, rising, rising, and rising! The water was all around her in an aquamarine rush, her legs shakily coming to a stand, her toes gripping the slippery board. She bent her knees at the slightest, keeping her balance centered, the wave all around her. Ty Lee couldn't help but be proud of herself, the warm water drenching her, astounded that she could do it!

"Hey Ching!" She shouted, and looked away from her destination and at the boy, who was cheering and pumping his fist into the air. "I'm doing it! I'm really doing it! I'm sur—"

The acrobat suddenly tumbled head over heels, the board flying as she lost her balance, plunged deep into the ocean water.

Her wipeout brought a smirk to her royal spectator on the shore. It was almost too easy to predict that Ty Lee would have fallen, and nobody wore the "I told you so" expression more than Azula. Ty Lee had been stupid, Azula believed, to think that she could surf like a pro by taking advice from a boy. Even though she didn't surf herself, Azula knew that in order to succeed at something, it required hours of practice and perfection. She perhaps, knew this better than anyone else. The Princess leaned back on her palms, watching curiously as Ching and his friends approached Ty Lee.

A salty, burning sensation shot through the acrobat's sinuses as she broke to the surface, breathing heavily as she bobbed in the warm ocean waters. Jerking her head around, Ty Lee spied Ching's board a while away from her, but decided to approach the shore instead. She didn't want to get hit by an incoming wave. She felt her feet hit the thick, sandy bottoms, and looked up to find Ching and his friends approaching. At first she smiled, waving at them, letting them know that she was all right, when she realized that something was terribly wrong.

"WAIT!" She cried out, throwing her hands up in front of her. Ching halted where he stand, about fifteen feet away, with a confused look on his face.

"But, Ty Lee, I only want to hel—"

"It's okay, I don't need any help!" Ty Lee blushed, taking a step back so she nearly fell into the water. "Maybe I do, but, um, oh dear…"

"Ty Lee, if you're embarrassed about beefing it, it's totally—"

"Oh no, it has nothing to do with the wipeout!" She tried to smile, but she panicked as Ching continued to ask her if she was okay and approach closer and closer. Her eyes darted around, heart pounding in her throat, looking at the wide, open sea. The sight of it only seemed to worsen her fears.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me? Because if it's about me…" Ching looked sad as he stood there, his friends now clustered around him.

"No, no! It's not about you, it's… it's…" Ty Lee frowned, tearing her eyes away from the boys and to the beach. "AZULA! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The calling of her name grabbed the Princess' attention as she zeroed in on Ty Lee, standing in the water. She raised an eyebrow, watching as the acrobat hugged herself and seemed to be backing away from Ching and his pals. It was a peculiar sight, to say the least, when one had gotten used to Ty Lee being close to a bunch of boys, to see her retreating from them. Azula cast a gaze over her shoulder at Mai, but quickly turned away; she wasn't fond of seeing one of her childhood friends make out with her brother.

"_Please_, Azula?! I'll do anything, I just need you to help me this once!"

Azula smirked. She was truly getting a kick out of seeing Ty Lee whimper for her, when she could have easily just asked Ching or one of his guy friends to do whatever job it was she wanted done. The acrobat's face was redder than sunburn, flushed to the max, looking helplessly from the water. Her shouts continued for about five minutes, and had begun to attract quite an amount of attention from the rest of the beach.

"Azula, make her stop." Mai complained. "We'll be here all weekend, there's plenty of time for revenge."

Azula shot her friend a glare, but was beginning to find Ty Lee's calls rather annoying. Sighing heavily, Azula sat up and walked to the very edge of the shore, so that the waves nipped at her toes. She crossed her arms, leering angrily at the young gymnast.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" Ty Lee exclaimed, relieved.

"What do you want, Ty Lee?" Azula growled in return. "I was busy. This must be worth my time."

"It is, it is! I promise! But, you need to come here."

"…Why?" Azula was skeptical. She actually took a step back from the shoreline. The redness returned to her friend's face.

"Be… Because, um…" Ty Lee faltered—she had forgotten what a bad mood Azula had been in, and how stubborn the firebender could truly be. "Because you're the only that can help me!"

"And why not Chong or Chang or whatever his name is?"

"Because he can't! Please, Azula? Just come here, and I'll explain, and… and…" Ty Lee was beginning to run out of explanations. She was surprised that she had made it as far as she had. Only slightly convinced, Azula considered the amount of revenge she could place above the acrobat's pretty head, and decided that it was the revenge that would more than likely please her later. She reluctantly stepped into the water, wading her way over to Ty Lee's position. There seemed to be completely nothing wrong with her.

"Now what is it?" The Princess snapped.

"I, um…"

"Tell me now or I'll leave."

"I…" Ty Lee leaned forward, cupping her hand over her mouth, whispering. "I'm missing part of my bikini."

"But… it's all right there." Azula motioned at the girl's breasts, which Ty Lee quickly covered.

"Not that!" She said sharply. She leaned in close again. "But the _other _part."

It took a moment for what Ty Lee was saying to sink in to Azula. A disgusted look crossed the prodigy's features as she moved away from the acrobat, spotted the floating bottoms, and hastily grabbed them before anyone saw. She thrust them against Ty Lee's chest.

"Here, take them."

"Gee, thanks Azula. You're such a great friend." Ty Lee smiled, but Azula just irritatingly shook her head, swiftly turning and heading back for the beach. She stepped back onto the shore, her feet becoming coated with sand, and laid out on her crimson towel again.

"What was that about?" Mai asked.

"Nothing." Azula replied nonchalantly, stretching out once more and tilting her head to the sun. "Ty Lee just makes a big deal out of everything."


	6. Beauty

Hey look! An update! Woohoo!

I've been in a very updatey-writingness-mood this weekend. And I'm happy for it, because it keeps me motivated.

Also, my Tyzula friends, I think I've actually discovered a song that fits the Tyzula relationship (without sounding OOC!). It's called "I Feel Everything" by Idina Menzel (yes, the actress that plays Elphaba in Wicked). I'm currently making an AMV for it, because it fits rather well. Check it out, listen to it. It's a nice song in general.

Oh, something else. You'll notice a couple of things in this chapter that foreshadows future events of Azula's fate. If you notice it, I'll reward you with a yummy, special, pink-frosted, Ty Lee cupcake. (Geez... I want one now.)

* * *

**Chapter Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Angst/Romance (though, considering this is a collection of oneshots featuring a couple, isn't it all romance?)  
**Summary: **Ty Lee wants to show Azula something beautiful.

* * *

**There's No Such Thing As Beauty**

Her foot fell into view, dropping right in front of her eyes, thigh muscles flexing and pulling her upright. She bent forward, one hand reaching to the ground, and lifting herself up as if her body were air. Ty Lee was a weightless acrobat, making slow cartwheels down the narrow halls of the Fire Nation ship, wondering how many it would take to get from one end to the other. She gleefully hummed a light tune to herself, her voice rising above the creaks and groans of metal and steam. The floor beneath her palms rocked heavily back and forth with the waves, tipping drastically from side to side, but she somehow managed to keep her balance. Her palms met the mesh surface of a flight of stairs, and shifting herself upright, Ty Lee skipped past the Fire Nation soldiers and up the steps.

She didn't quite care for the lower deck of the ship. It was hot and stuffy, and because it was a ship, _humid_. Her hair would get frizzy and sticky, her clothes would cling to her skin, and her makeup would run horribly. She headed for the upper deck, even if it smelled horribly of sea salt, and would make her sick from time to time; it was much better than being down below. Pushing hard against the iron hatch, Ty Lee thrust open the door to the main deck. Looking immediately above her she saw an endless plethora of stars, the heavens dancing rainbows of colors, and the acrobat was completely astonished at the beauty of the setting sun. Her mouth fell open in awe, and then broke out into a wide, wide grin.

Thrilled with her evening discovery, Ty Lee turned and ran down the stairs, practically flying because she was so light, like an airbender. She took a different route than the one from before, turning down a number of hallways and corridors. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar royal steps on the metal floor, and cartwheeling her way over, Ty Lee popped up right in Azula's path.

"Hey Azula!" She grinned widely, but the Princess didn't look up from her war scroll. She did, however, sidestep the acrobat and continue on her way. Ty Lee proceeded with following her as she walked.

"You should really come see the sky, it's absolutely beautiful out! There are stars and lights and planets and—"

"If you don't mind, I'm a little preoccupied. If you're so fascinated with them, why don't you go look at them yourself?" Azula snapped, voice not once wavering from its cold and harsh demeanor.

"I wanted to show you." Ty Lee says in a softer tone, a kinder one.

"Go see them with Mai."

"It's not the same! You know Mai hates pretty stuff! Come on Azula, please?" Ty Lee whined, and reached out to grab the Princess' sleeve.

"No." Azula growled, roughly grabbing her arm back.

"But—"

"Can't you see that I have _work_ to do, circus freak?" Dragon eyes flashed and fangs bore at the poor acrobat. She stopped in her tracks, hurt. Not a trace of resentment on the Princess' face she turned away and entered her room, slamming the door behind her without a look back.

She felt tears in the corners of her eyes. Ty Lee dejectedly slumped down against the wall beside the door, her enthusiasm all gone. It was strange how the simplest words out of the Princess' mouth could twist and distort her world so much that she found no hope in it. She felt stupid, dumb, and that none of the things she found beautiful in life mattered anymore. Azula was cruel to do such a thing to her, to bend her dreams into nightmares. They were hardly halfway home, and throughout the entire journey, there had been occasions that the prodigy was undoubtedly wicked—Ty Lee in particular.

She questioned why she had ever decided to join Azula in her insane hunt for the Avatar and her brother. Was it because she had been afraid? Fearful of the Princess' fiery blue wrath? Ty Lee hugged herself at her the thought. No, no. Azula was her friend, and she needed her help. Ty Lee had always believed that friends should help one another, and Azula would be no different, no matter how mean she became. The acrobat convinced herself that Azula was only lashing out because she was under stress, being beneath her father's menacing eye as they returned home. On top of that, she also seemed to be serving some role in the war, possibly something having to do with Ba Sing Se and the control over it; Azula was never one to leave a city in the hands of an idiot, everything had to be watched over with sharp sight. _Yes_, Ty Lee rationalized, _Azula's just under stress_.

"What are you doing?"

Ty Lee tilted her head up to find Mai raising a quizzical eyebrow at her, her shadow spilling over the acrobat. How had she not noticed her walking down the hallway?

"Um… waiting for Azula?" Ty Lee said hopefully, trying to disguise the sadness in her voice. However, acting was never her forte. Mai's brow didn't quiver or lower.

"She's in a bad mood, you know. She was practically breathing fire at the war meeting, according to Zuko."

"Well… she'll get over it eventually."

"Don't count on it."

"Why not?"

"Because she's Azula." Mai shrugged. Ty Lee was tempted to say something in the Princess' defense, but held her tongue as Mai continued her walk. She didn't know why she felt compelled to stand up for the prodigy, even though what Mai said was the truth. Firebenders were well known for their tempers, and Azula was no different. Too many times had Ty Lee been witness to Azula's angry tirades and speeches, and each time she saw it she felt small and insecure, as if each of the woman's fierce words were directed at her. She knew that they never were, that the closest Azula got to insulting her was the "circus freak" comment, but even so… the acrobat couldn't help but squirm and fidget. She felt as if there was an invisible snake in her chest, painfully squeezing her heart and lungs, and she feared that Azula was the serpent that hurt her so.

Ty Lee took a gulp of air. For some reason she had found that she had stopped breathing, as if there really _had _been a snake in her chest. Blood rushed through her ears as she relaxed, letting go of her shirt which had been clutched in her fists, leaning back against the wall. All of the heavy thinking was probably bad for her aura, and was confused as to why she felt so obliged to wait outside Azula's door. She would probably come out and yell at the acrobat to do something useful around the ship instead of sitting around and moping like Mai would. But beyond the steel door, Ty Lee heard nothing but silence.

A couple of times she thought she heard something—a chair being kicked over, or an irritated shout at an inanimate object—but the acrobat quickly realized that it was just the metal groaning of the ship. She sighed heavily, pushing her thoughts away for the better. She decided to return to the idea that Azula was just stressed, had a short temper, and that she never really meant harm to anyone around her. It was a common lie Ty Lee told herself so she would never question the cold-blooded daughter of the Fire Lord. Betraying a malicious dragon as Azula was the _last _thing Ty Lee wanted to do.

She stood up. She needed fresh air. Ty Lee licked her lips, turning to leave, but before she did she placed her hand on the metal door. It was slightly warm to the touch (or so she thought), and for a brief moment Ty Lee wondered if Azula was firebending inside. It truly would have been no surprise to her, but as to why she was concerned, she couldn't quite define. She secretly hoped that the firebender wasn't hurting herself in some way or another, but it being Azula, she probably was, to some extent. And it was likely that Azula wouldn't show how or where she had hurt herself, accident or otherwise, for she would see it as exposing a weakness. The prodigy was stubborn at times, and Ty Lee hated her for it.

She was getting caught up inside her ahead again. Being serious was Mai's job, not hers. She shook her head dismissively and walked sadly up the staircase; the one she had just been cartwheeling an hour or so before. Downheartedly she opened the door leading to the upper deck, and discovered that the sun had set, the mysterious beauty of the twilight no longer present. She had thought it was a rare sight—to see the sunset over the ocean—but apparently nobody else shared her taste for pretty things. They were all about war, destruction, and other things that Ty Lee could care less about. The acrobat walked to the bow of the ship, resting her elbows on the railing, and leaning on her palms. The gentle summer wind kissed her cheek, trying to cheer her up, but she had let Azula's bad mood dampen her spirits.

The acrobat tried to enjoy the night before her, now. She really _tried_, but failed. Somewhere behind her she heard the door to the lower decks open and close several times, but didn't turn to look to see who it was. It was probably just Fire Nation soldiers, as usual. She, Mai, and Azula were the only girls on the ship. As much as Ty Lee enjoyed male company that charmed her and made her feel special, she also felt overwhelmed by their constant presence. If she was with Mai, Ty Lee knew that she would be more comfortable. But, judging by the time of night, she was probably with Zuko, and Azula was still locked in her room. Thus, Ty Lee depressingly looked down at the water, rushing past the ship, the droplets landing on her shoes. There was no moon, that night. The fire from the lanterns on deck reflected on the water, making it look like a black, unfathomable abyss.

She was getting tired; falling asleep on the railing. Ty Lee didn't want to accidentally fall overboard and drown. She rubbed her eyes, straightened up, stretched, and sleepily made her way to the door of the lower deck, when she spied a familiar silhouette on the starboard side. Her face instantly lit up.

"_Oomph_!"

"You _came_!" Ty Lee squealed, crushing Azula's midsection, beaming with happiness. The Princess grunted, glaring at the girl. Ty Lee jumped and moved underneath the prodigy's arm so she could hug her from the side, but not as tightly, placing her face in Azula's shoulder. "I didn't think you would, but you did!"

"What are you talking about?" Azula glowered, her face twisted in disgust. Ty Lee responded by squeezing her again, and then looking at the Princess with joyful and sparkling eyes.

"I said that you should come look at the sky, and you did!" She grinned.

"Right…" Azula replied, raising an eyebrow. "I came out for fresh air, not for… _this_."

"So?" Ty Lee asked, loosening her hold, so now she was softly embracing the Princess. "It's still pretty, right?"

Azula stared plaintively at the enthusiastic girl beside her. She was on her toes, waiting for an answer, and Azula could predict what one she wanted. It would be the only way to make her shut up. Thus, Azula rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and allowed Ty Lee to keep hugging her.

"I suppose it's… _pretty_."

"Oh, thank you Azula. You're the best." Ty Lee complimented, and snuggled her head up to the crook of Azula's neck. Her movement practically forced Azula to put her hands down and make room for her. Ty Lee placed her temple on the cool, hard surface of the Princess' armor, and closed her eyes. Azula merely watched.

Perhaps… it was a beautiful night sky, afterall.


	7. Territories

This one's short, but I like it. Oh, and I've discovered another song that (I think) fits rather well for the Tyzula relationship: "Black" by Dew, I believe it was. I can see it as a song being played if Azula gets better, and she and Ty Lee get together. It's a little depressing, but it brings nice images to my head. The rest of that band isn't half-bad either... now I'm thinking of compiling a Tyzula playlist, if I find enough songs. Sure, some songs fit, but to me, they have to be _exact_, and not OOC for either girl. Otherwise, it just doesn't work. So if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear 'em.

* * *

**Chapter Rating: **K  
**Genre: **Friendship and Humor  
**Summary: **This fic takes place when everyone's younger... and Ty Lee struggles to prove that she's the dominant one. Also features some cute and subtle Maiko :)

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Territories**

Plainly put, it was another day in the Fire Nation.

Another _hot, sweltering, _overbearingly _scorching _day with long, dull hours beneath the sun, which rose early in the morning and set late at night, heating the earth like a treacherous ball of fire. The blinding beams of light struck down on the four children lying on their backs in the palace courtyard, too exhausted and bored to move and do anything.

"Agni, it's hot…" Prince Zuko sighed heavily, and draped an arm over his eyes, blocking out the sun.

"Ugh. More like burning." Mai added. Normally, she would be in the shade, but it was noon, and there was no shade.

"And _sooooo_ boring!" Ty Lee groaned.

"Quit complaining. We should be thinking of something to do." Azula grunted.

"Going to the beach sounds nice, doesn't it?" Ty Lee smiled, and sat up. "I mean, think of it… that cool, blue water, so cold… oooh, I get shivers just thinking about it!"

"Can't." Zuko said, and sat up as well, his arms on his knees. "Dad's home today."

"So?" Mai asked.

"It _means_ that we're not allowed to leave the palace." Azula stated as she and Zuko exchanged knowing looks. "And well, you never know when he'll need _us _for something."

Zuko rolled his eyes. He hated it when Azula rubbed the obvious in his face.

"We could play a game…" He suggested, and Ty Lee leaped up at the idea.

"Ooh! That'd be lotsa fun!" She squealed.

"As long as we don't get any sweatier." Mai said.

"Sounds good. What are we going to play?" Azula asked, standing up with her hand on her hip.

"Well…" Zuko thought about it, his hand on his chin. "We could always play Chase the Rabbaroo."

"I'm not getting sweatier." Mai repeated.

"Oh."

"But maybe like… playing a board game inside…"

"Eew, Pai Sho? Only old people play that Mai." Ty Lee wrinkled her nose. "Hey! What if we go to the beach?!"

"We already discussed that." Azula said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Zuko asked, and a devious smirk grew on his sister's lips.

"I like the Flaming Apple game. Where the objective is to knock the apple off the other person's hea—"

"NO!" Zuko and Mai both shouted and interrupted her, but then shrank back, surprised at one another, and blushing hard. Zuko wiped his nose with his sleeve, looking away from the girls. Both of them firmly remembered the last time they had played such a game.

"We're not gonna play that." He grumbled. "And you know, there's always Dragon Hunt."

The girls looked at each other, considering the hide-and-go-seek game. Azula crossed her arms.

"All right. We'll play Dragon Hunt." She decided, speaking for her two friends. They knew better than to disagree. Azula faced her brother, a mischievous look in her eye. "You're it, Zuzu."

"_Fine_…" He grumbled, face sinking into the collar of his outfit. He should have expected such a thing to be pulled on him, simply because he was the _boy _of the group. He began counting: "_One volcano, two volcano, three volcano, four volcano…"_

The moment he started to count and cover his eyes, Azula whirled around and ran for the nearest hideout. She knew the best spots, and was rarely ever found first. She was always last, and didn't mind—it was amusing to see Zuzu stand right beneath a beetle-hornet's nest. What was better was when she would hide in the tree and kick the branch, making the nest fall on him, and sting him with nasty boils. But the Princess was smart enough to know that hiding in the same place was a no-no.

"_Fifteen volcano, sixteen volcano, seventeen volcano…_"

She needed a hiding place before the "twentieth volcano". Azula quickly scanned her surroundings and easily spotted Mai behind a stone statue, and she saw a few leaves fall down from the big tree, and knew that Ty Lee had found her hiding spot. Azula spied the tall, crowded plants of the courtyard garden, and ran into the brush, disappearing amongst the many leaves and stalks. The plants went at least two or three feet above her head; a _jungle_. She grinned proudly to herself. Zuko would _never _be able to find her.

"Ha! Dumb-du—"

_Crash_!

"_Hey_!"

"No fair Azula! This was my hiding spot!" Ty Lee said in a loud whisper, glaring at the Princess. They had collided.

"You were supposed to be in the tree!" Azula shot back. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hiding, _duh_."

"Well _I _got here first."

"Nuh-uh!" Ty Lee's voice rose in pitch. "I was totally here 'fore you!"

"No! This is my spot, get out!" Azula shouted, indignant, and pushed Ty Lee to the ground. It had rained the night before, causing the acrobat to fall into a puddle of mud and yucky water. She gasped, shocked, and then glared at Azula with vengeful eyes. The Princess threw her head back and laughed, when Ty Lee kicked her with her heel and caused Azula to fall into the mud too.

The laughter instantly stopped as Azula was now sodden with dirt and grime. Yellow eyes flashed, and Ty Lee gulped. Azula wasn't kidding anymore.

A shriek rose in the air, and Azula tackled the young girl, smashing her down into the mud by her shoulders, furious. Ty Lee grunted and groaned, struggling beneath Azula's strength. The prodigy was incredibly strong compared to Ty Lee, squirming to lift a hand and jab Azula in the ribs or arm socket, anywhere to get her off of her. But she was pinned, until she brought her leg up, and sharply kneed the Princess in the stomach. Azula gasped and let her guard down, allowing Ty Lee to flip her over onto her back. The acrobat was light, but knew her pressure points, able to stick Azula's wrists to the ground, until Ty Lee was the one being flipped again.

"Are they okay?" Mai asked as she worriedly ran out from her hiding spot to Zuko. Both of them watched the plants violently move back and forth, swaying as if there was an earthquake. They heard screams, shouts, cries, and the breakage of many stalks and stems, a brutal battle obviously ensuing within the greenery. Zuko and Mai glanced at one another.

"Maybe I should go get my mom…" Zuko said, when all of a sudden two girls came tumbling out of the foliage, slathered from head to toe in mud, leaves sticking to their hair and clothes, wrestling one another with all their might. Azula was on top, able to pin Ty Lee's wrists above her head, their foreheads clashed together, as if headbutting one another. Both girls were livid, fighting to regain dominance. Ty Lee bucked and flipped Azula over once again, grinning teasingly at her.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, _Princess_?" She teased, and Azula responded by grabbing her hair with her teeth and pulling her head down. Ty Lee yelped and gave Azula her chance. She pinned the acrobat again, and this time kept her knee right between her legs, holstering her. It was Azula's turn to grin.

"I'll _always _be on top, Ty Lee. And it'll stay that way."

"What on _earth_ is going onhere?!" A woman's voice cut across the courtyard, and both girls paused, turning their heads to look at Ursa. "Azula, get off of Ty Lee!"

Ursa reached down and pulled her daughter's arm, forcing her to move. Ty Lee stood up and tried to brush the mud off of her, but it was useless.

"Why are you fighting?" She demanded. "You've nearly ruined the courtyard garden."

"Ty Lee took my hiding spot!" Azula pouted, putting on an actor's face of being innocent.

"Nuh-uh, it was mine first!" Ty Lee shouted.

"Quiet, both of you." Ursa said, but did not shout. "Apologize to one another and go clean yourselves up. What if your father were to see you, Azula?"

Azula visibly shrank, pouting for real.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Come on Ty Lee."

As if things had become okay again, Ty Lee wandered to Azula's side, and together they walked into the palace, dripping mud. Their footsteps slopped against the mahogany floors and left tracks on the crimson carpets, but they both knew that the maids would clean up. Through her facet of grime and sludge, Ty Lee smiled, and elbowed a downcast Azula in the arm.

"You gotta admit it was fun. And we're not so hot anymore."


	8. Sincerity

This is kind of another post-finale chapter, but I think it's significantly different from the other ones we've seen in terms of location and storyline (even if this is just a oneshot, haha). And I'm aware of how much Tyzula angst there is... mainly because it's such a dark couple, you know? After this chapter, I've decided on trying to make some more lighthearted ones... perhaps centering around Ty Lee, a little. I swear, if Azula was paired with anyone else, it'd be a pairing that was blacker than Mai's eyeshadow.

And also, as for the playlist, it's _steadily _coming underway. Thanks for your suggestions, especially with "Just the Girl". I had completely forgotten about that song! I think I'll let you all know when it's completed, and probably make it a chapter of its own... definetely fun.

* * *

**Chapter Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort (like said... I need to expand to happier things... otherwise, is it redundant?)  
**Summary:** Ty Lee tries to talk Azula, but Azula doesn't want to.

* * *

**There's No Such Thing As Sincerity**

It was the end of the summer, and like snow falling in winter, the cherry blossoms swayed in the gentle breeze. The soft, pink petals landed on the surface of the courtyard pond, and tiny, delicate ripplets tenderly awakened the silent calm. At the sight of these petals in the silver water, the turtleducks flocked and nibbled at the rosy edges with their little beaks. There were no children amongst the turtleducks, for they had grown up and flew away to find their own place to live and have babies. Their parents had stayed behind, and were now trying to eat the cherry blossoms; happy… until they passed the reflection of a girl they knew all-too-well, a girl that was a menace to their life, ever since they were baby ducklings themselves. With a frightful cry the turtleducks darted to the opposite edge of the pond, where they would be safe.

Pinching her two fingers together, Azula picked off the petals of a blossom, and tossed it halfheartedly into the pond. A pile of flowers, mainly those that hadn't bloomed, were in a neat pile next to her. She threw the blossom pits into the pond, where it would sink with a loud "plunk!", and disappear beneath the surface. Her hand landed beside her, reached for another blossom to pick at, and continued to do the same.

It was a process, something she did over and over. Something to achieve. _Perfect it. Do it again. Repeat. Good girl. Nice. Repeat it again._

Azula was stuck in a mental lapse.

"Azula…"

Pause… continue_. Repeat again. Wonderful job. Keep going. Don't fail. That's my girl._

In the bright sunlight Ty Lee stood on the courtyard lawn. With deer-like eyes she watched her friend pick off the blossom petals, her movements exactly the same, fluid. Azula hadn't responded, reaching for the next flower. What would happen when she ran out?

Ty Lee sat down beside the girl on the stone bench. Azula's face was rigid, pallid, hardly noticing the acrobat's presence. She didn't look, didn't pause, didn't turn. Instead, she reached for more blossoms. A cluster of flowers had gathered on the water's surface, for the turtleducks had swum away in fear, and no longer spread the petals out.

"Azula…" Ty Lee breathed, and licked her lips. "Why…?

_Why what_? Ty Lee wondered. Why had Azula tried to murder her brother? Why she had banished nearly every loyal servant in the palace, including her advisors? Why had she been chained to an iron grate in the Royal Plaza, screaming like an animal? Why she had completely lost her mind when Mai betrayed her and became the Fire Lord?

But most of all, why had Azula dug her own grave, and caused her own destruction?

"Can't you just talk to me?" Ty Lee asked. Azula had not spoken a word since she had woken up from her coma, and Ty Lee did not know if she was truly accepted as her friend again. She could only guess that she was. She wanted to reach out and hold Azula's hand, knowing the pain she was in, but was afraid of what would happen if she interrupted her process of throwing the petals into the pond. Azula was utterly silent, and seemingly didn't care anymore for herself and the world around her.

_Do this again. Try it. Succeed. Repeat. You got it, Azula. Again._

"I mean… I know all of this must be hard for you… it's hard for everyone… can't you please just talk? I won't tell anyone that you did, it can be our secret. You know, like we did when we were little kids. You and me. Remember? Me and you used to tell secrets behind Mai's back all the time. We still can."

_Ignore outside distractions. Keep your rhythm. That's a good girl. Repeat. What excellent form._

Her words had no effect on the girl. Ty Lee decided on a different tactic, a different way to get her to talk.

"You know, I'm gonna hate it when you move to Phoenix Isle… I'm gonna miss you. Mai's probably gonna get married soon or something, and you're my best friend. Don't you have something to say before you leave? Because it would be really nice to talk."

Again, she got no reaction from the girl. Azula paid closer attention to her petal-throwing than to Ty Lee, who continued to get closer and closer to her, as if being in more physical contact would have made her talk. Azula noticed that a cluster of flowers had gathered in the pond, the turtleducks no longer present to spread the petals out. She had scared them away. She leaned down between her feet and picked up a smooth, round stone, rubbing it between her fingers.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know how many I've said it, or how many times I have to say it to get your approval, but I'm s_orry_. If you would just talk to me and let me know if you forgive me, then I'll leave you alone."

_Failure!_

"GET BACK HERE!"

Azula suddenly shouted, leaping to her feet, and hurtling the stone she had been holding at the turtleducks. They squawked with fear and took flight, flying clear above Azula's head. Snarling, she raked her hand through the air, trying to grab one.

"_Fine_! Get out of here! Who needs you anyways? You're pathetic, I don't need you! I can do this on my own! You COWARDS!"

Ty Lee jumped and shrank back in her seat. Azula kept her head tilted at the sky, waiting for the turtleducks to return, but they would not for several hours. With large eyes she watched as Azula braced herself for something, for anything, as if expecting to be attacked. But she was not being attacked in any way. In fact, things were as peaceful as ever, with the last cherry blossoms blooming and the palace in a strange hush. With closed eyes, Azula sat down on the bench again. Her hand reached for more petals to throw into the pond, but there were none.

"Dammit."

Azula leaned forward with a hand covering her face, shielding her face from Ty Lee's view. But Ty Lee could see between her fingers and hair, and noticed the tears fall from her face and onto the grass. After a couple of sobs, Azula glared at her out of one eye, angry.

"Why are you still here? I told you to get out of here!" Azula barked.

Ty Lee lurched forward and threw her arms around her friend. She embraced her tightly, so even as Azula struggled to get away and dug her nails into her skin, she wouldn't let go. She knew that she could get in trouble. She knew that she could get hurt. But it didn't matter and wouldn't happen, for Azula gradually stopped her fighting and leaned into Ty Lee's shoulder. Slowly, Ty Lee brought her hand up and caressed it over her friend's back, calming her, soothing her, like a child coming out of its temper tantrum. Azula hugged Ty Lee close.

"I don't want to be left alone… don't leave me."

"I won't."


	9. Seduction

I'm super-excited. This is a chapter/songficish-thing I've been struggling to write since the beginning of this story, and I used to have a different song featured (_"Flash" by Freedom Dub_, in case you were curious), but I decided to change it to _Shakira's "Ojos Asi"_. It's sung in spanish and lebanese, and gave me the perfect inspiration. I don't know if I'm going to include this song in the playlist, but I may, I haven't quite made up my mind, just that I loved the way this turned out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. I suggest that you listen to the song while you read--it definetely gives it a certain air that I think is required.

Also. I like the idea that Ty Lee is of some foreign descent. As many people relate the characters of Avatar to actual nationalities, I can imagine our favorite pink acrobat to be from India. Perhaps it's the way she dresses or her "aura" thinking, I'm not certain. Then again, I've also always enjoyed the idea that the Fire Nation is not just strictly like Japan (because of its militaristic monarchy), but have a culture similar to that of Persia. I also just realized that the Fire Nation people have Aztec-like roots like the Sun Warriors... who originate in Mexico... and part of this song is sung in spanish... wow. I'm good, and I don't even know it!

* * *

**Chapter Rating: **T (for suggestive themes... heck, look at the title of this chapter!)  
**Genre: **Fantasy and supernatural...ish  
**Summary: **Bellydancing. Is. HOT.

* * *

**There's No Such Thing As Seduction**

**  
**The young girl stood on her toes, precariously balanced on a thin line of rope, her crossed eyes staring up at the long, wooden pole at the tip of her nose. A heavy china plate teetered atop it, appearing that it would fall at her slightest movement. She held her breath to keep from messing up, arms spread out beside her, also balancing the poles and plates. Her body swayed this way and that on the rope, threatening to fall, but with a willful determination she remained standing, even though her heart pounded in her ears and she was becoming dizzy.

"This is boring." The young Princess Azula proclaimed, huffing and sulking back in her chair. "Are we done yet?"

"No dear. We still haven't found enough entertainers." Her mother replied in more of a whisper, a tablet with lists of names and checkmarks in front of her, keeping her eyes upon the circus girl. She was not much older than Azula. But her daughter didn't seem to care at all about the act, picking at her nails as if they were something of interest.

"She's terrible. And there's only one of her. How is she to entertain the hundreds at the party?" Azula snapped, not a hint of remorse in her tone, glowering at the acrobat again.

"Hush, Azula. She can hear you."

"So? Even you know she's awful, mother. She should know when to quit while she's ahead, she's embarrassing herself."

At the little prodigy's sadistic remark there was a scream and a crash of china plates. Azula burst out laughing, cackling at the cruel irony of it all. Ursa glared at her daughter, longing to silence her of her rudeness, but Azula didn't at all look up through her mad fit of giggles. Sighing disappointingly, she looked at the fallen entertainer who passed by, tears rolling down her flaming cheeks.

"Please excuse Azula. I think you did a wonderful job, Cho. Perhaps another time." Ursa smiled compassionately at the failed acrobat, and she slowly nodded in response, a smile working through her tears. The troops that had stood by to help her act walked to the middle of the room and cleaned up the mess, and then followed her out single-file, leaving the room temporarily empty, spare the mother, the daughter, and the royal servitudes. They were waiting for the next act to arrive and perform.

"Why do you have to be so rude, Azula?" Ursa asked in a tired voice. "We've been here all day, and we haven't found a single troupe that satisfies you."

"Because. They're boring. I've only said it a million times." Azula replied, as if it was obvious. It was true, however. None of the acts had pleased her at least to a fifty percent. They were either dorky, cheap, or not Fire Nation, and the only ones that had passed for the party were the ones that were accepted by Ursa. Frankly, Azula didn't care about the entertainment, considering the fact that she didn't care about what the party was _for_, anyways. So what if tea-slurping Uncle Iroh was coming home? He would probably just leave again.

Ursa, meanwhile, heaved a sigh. Downheartedly, her quill crossed Cho's name out. The least that could have been done for her was show some kindness and respect, which she had done, but her daughter hadn't. She flipped the eighth page of the list they had gone through that day to the ninth, now entering the late evening. Placing a hand over her mouth as she yawned, Ursa's tired eyes read the next act:

_The Seven Sutra Sisters._

Like any right mother, Ursa was concerned about the name. There were only so many things that connoted from the word 'Sutra', and one of them was certainly something she didn't approve of, _particularly _for her eight year-old daughter. She considered cancelling their act before they had even begun, when the impatient tapping of Azula's fingernails on the wooden armrest. She probably wouldn't care if they were appropriate or not, seeing as how she had already reacted to the many entertainers that night. What big of a difference could the Seven Sutra Sisters make? The mother hoped their name was probably the only thing suggestible about them.

A man entered the room, dressed in frivolously bright clothing and a purple turban around his head, a scroll in hand. It was customary for each troupe to announce themselves upon presenting and mention any dangers that could result from the performance. He bowed deeply to royalties before him, as if trying to kiss his own toes.

"Good evening, Lady Ursa and Miss Azula. The Seven Sutra Sisters welcome you, and give you only one precaution to their magical enchantment: their seduction."

The man exited. The discomfort Ursa felt transformed into that of anxiety as he made this statement—for all she knew, now everything she had been suspecting had been confirmed.

"Seduction isn't so dangerous." Azula muttered underneath her breath, not at all impressed by the man's foreign tongue and odd clothing. For once, Ursa secretly hoped that Azula would continue her bad mood, and not be influenced by what they were about to see. Before the troupe entered, at least six men, wholly shirtless, walked in, with nothing more than a towel to cover themselves. Ursa cast a frantic look at their announcer, wondering if they were actually going to do what she thought they were going to, when she saw that there were a number of interesting instruments hanging around their necks, ranging from handdrums to tambourines to strange-looking horns. They sat down in a semi-circle, humbly bowing, their hands resting at their sides before they began.

The candles around them dimmed. Azula raised an eyebrow at the candle's flame, now significantly smaller—well, at least they had a firebender with them, they weren't completely crossed-off the list yet. Most of the entertainers they had seen thus far were _not _firebenders, and didn't please the child prodigy. With devious eyes she watched as the troupe filed in through a lime-green curtain. They were several beautiful and voluptuous-looking girls, their heights varying with their ages. The oldest seemed to be somewhere around seventeen, and the youngest perhaps not a day older than Azula herself. They jingled as they walked, four of the sisters wearing tambourines around their waists. It occurred to Ursa and Azula that they were going to dance. What they didn't expect, however, as the tsungi horn started up and the drums began to beat, was for them to sing:

_Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol  
__Y un hombre sin suelo  
__Un santo en prision  
__Y una cancion triste sin dueno  
__  
__(ya he ya he ya la he)  
__Y conci tus ojos negros  
__(ya he ya he ya la he)  
__Y ahora si que no  
__Puedo vivir sin ellos_

_Le pido al ciel solo un deseo  
__Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
__He recorrido ya el mundo entero  
__Y una cosa ta vengo a decir  
__Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
__Fui desde el norte al polo sur  
__Y no encontre ojos asi  
__Como los que tienes tu_

The music became possessive. All at once their bodies began to twist and turn like hypnotized cobras, wrists flicking to each note and each foot turning with the drum beats. The tambourines bounced on their hips jangling, swaying, moving. They were fast, the scarves around their waists hung in the wind, suspended as they snapped their bodies. They were clearly foreign dancers, with a style that had not been seen by Fire Nation eyes, and were accompanied with music that was not from the Earth Kingdom, as well as a language never heard before by royal ears. No, the performance was ultimately unique, the dancers bending and moving their arms through the air as if they were swimming in water, but moving their feet as if they were dancing on coals.

_Rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
__Fi ainaiha aralhayati  
__Ati ilaka min haza ikaaouni  
__Arjouka labbi labbi nidai  
__Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
__Fui desde el norte hasta el polo sur  
__Y no encontre ojos asi  
__Como los que tienes tu  
__  
__Ayer vi pasar una mujer  
__Debajo de su camello  
__Un rio de sal un barco  
__Abandonado en desierto_

_(Ya he ya he ya la he)  
__Y conocí tus ojos negros  
__(Ya he ya he ya la he)  
__y ahora si que no  
__puedo vivir sin ellos  
__le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
__que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
__he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
__y una cosa te vengo a decir  
__viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
__fui desde el norte polo sur  
__y no encontre ojos asi  
__como los que tienes tu_

Ursa watched the Sutra Sisters—she had to admit, they were much more professional than most of the other performers she had seen that night. They were elegant, with their emerald, ruby, and sapphire jewelry glimmering in the soft fire light, the entire room dim. Each of them were related, the meaning behind their name not just meant for the stage; each girl looked exactly the same, their chocolate hair long and wound back into braids, coiling and fluttering like auburn cobras, often intermingling with another like an erotic mating dance. Their faces were half-covered by their scarves, only revealing their eyes, tempting any that dared to look into them. Their bodies varied in height, some of the dancers older than the others, but it was hardly noticed as their act was perfectly coordinated, smoothly moving along so their various ages made no difference. Ursa had so far seen nothing suggestive about their performance, and was able to lean back and relax.

_le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
__que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
__he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
__y una cosa te vengo a decir  
__viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
__fui desde el norte polo sur  
__y no encontre ojos asi  
__como los que tienes tu_

_Rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
__Fi ainaiha aralhayati  
__Ati ilaka min haza ikaaouni  
__Arjouka labbi labbi nidai  
__Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
__Fui desde el norte hasta el polo sur  
__Y no encontre ojos asi  
__Como los que tienes tu_

They continued, and Ursa glanced at her daughter. Azula was completely enrapt, leaning forward in her seat, completely hypnotized by the girls that flaunted their bodies and danced like fire. Her wide, amber eyes watched all of them, darting around excitedly, fascinatingly. There was something about them that captivated her, enthralled her with an emotion that reminded her of her firebending, dancing and twisting and turning with energy and excitement. In different colors and positioned they flaunted themselves before her, baring their skin before her eyes, opening her up to a world that she had never explored, and yearned to so much that she hardly blinked. The young girl's mouth went dry, her breath seeming to have been taken away by the beautiful bellydancers, and her entire body pounded to the beat of her heart, to the beat of the drums. It was like they were all around her, so close, yet so far—just out of her reach. They were absolutely fascinating to her, glimmering in eloquent jewelry and clothing, but she knew that their bodies were unattainable.

One of the girls, the smallest one, leapt forward and touched Azula beneath her chin. Azula eagerly leaned forward, being swallowed up in riveting sea of indian-brown eyes, almost black, longing to know more this girl more, touch this girl. But the pink-clad dancer merely smiled impishly at her, coming so close to the Princess, but was wise enough not to go any further. Azula licked her lips, not caring if she didn't understand her infatuation with the Sutra Sisters, and something within her wanted the performer's lips against hers. It was primal desire, an unbidden lust, that had revealed itself and took control of Azula. The girl's finger traced down from her neck and landed in the center of her chest, pushing her back into her seat, eyes gleaming with mischievousness. She then smiled again and flipped backwards into the group of dancers, joining her sisters once again.

_Rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
__Fi ainaiha aralhayati  
__Ati ilaka min haza ikaaouni  
__Arjouka labbi labbi nidai  
__Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
__Fui desde el norte hasta el polo sur  
__Y no encontre ojos asi  
__Como los que tienes tu_

_le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
__que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
__he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
__y una cosa te vengo a decir  
__viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
__fui desde el norte polo sur  
__y no encontre ojos asi  
__como los que tienes tu_

And just as it had started, it all ended. At the last ring of the gong the Seven Sutra Sisters bowed in unison, honoring the wife of a Fire Nation prince and his daughter. The band they had brought with them stood up and bowed as well, the lights returning to normal, appearing as if something dark and magical had not taken place. Ursa blinked in amazement several times, absolutely astounded with what she had just seen, and had to admit that the performance she just witnessed was definitely going to be played at the party later that week.

"Well Azula…" Ursa said, grabbing her notes again, and hoping that her daughter would accept this troupe. "What did you think?"

But Azula didn't answer. She remained in her seat, stunned. Adrenaline raced through her veins, even if the song was over, but part of her still felt as if it had not ended. Ursa had to repeat her question to get through.

"What?" Azula snapped back to reality.

"What did you think, dear?"

Azula shook the strange feeling off of her, her face turning into a skeptical one as she spied the bellydancers. Her eyes then landed on the girl that had had the bravery to touch her, who looked as if she were spacing out, absorbed in the fancy, Fire Nation décor of the room that she had not noticed before. With a smirk that worried Ursa, Azula bounced to her feet, jumping off the throne-like chair and stepping up to the dancer in pink. The prodigy saw her reflection in the foreign girl's eyes, the eyes she had been hypnotized by, and they looked back at her with the same intriguement. With a serious face, Azula perked her brow, but the girl just smiled.

"Yes. Put them on the list. They'll make _excellent _entertainers."

Azula leaned forward, closing in on the range the two had shared before. A look of fear crossed the girl's face, seeing a predator advancing upon her, but she remained still. It was Azula's turn to smile, but it was sinister, dark, and strangely enticing.

"_Especially _this one."


	10. Musical Appreciation A

F i n a l l y ! I'm able to update. This playlist idea took longer than I thought, but I'm glad that I've got it done and down. All of the songs appeared to have turned out longer than I thought, but that's okay; I've decided to split the 10 songs I've chosen into two. There will be five songs featured in this chapter, and then in chapter 15, the other five. Because yes, considering that they're songs, I feel as if they have the possibility of getting repetitive after a while. Or perhaps it's just me, considering that I wrote all of them and compiled them into one group. I don't know, you guys tell me. The song titles and names are included--because yes, I hate it when authors have songs featured, yet they fail to define who sang it/what it was called. I believe you're able to find the majority of these songs on _, _but some of them you may have to search up the artist's myspace.

For those of you that are reading _The Noble Truth_, both my beta and I are extremely busy. She's busier than I am, so it's taking a while for us to pass things back and forth. It's not on hiatus (definetely not!)... just, slow to update. But that's okay with me, I'm just set on getting the story completed. As for how long this fic will go on, I have no idea. No end in sight! Yeah! Because, well, I still have ideas that need to be drawn out and stuff... because Tyzula is definetely one of my favorite OTPs :)

Argh, one more note. Considering that this chapter and its songs were more of fanfictiony-like-based (or so I like to think), I believe some creative freedom would have to be applied. For the most part, I _don't _think that these things could have happened in the show--it's fanfiction, pure, utter, fanfiction. Ideas like that include Azula and Ty Lee getting together and kissing and stuff, and I do think that's possible, but not the way here. One thing I've noticed that I like about Tyzula is the fact that they're _not _together; it creates alot more tension and makes things twenty bazillion times more interesting for us fans. The same generally goes for this entire fic, though some things, I find more plausible than most, like "As Sincerity", "As Beauty", and "As Territories". Other chapters, such as "As Breaks" and "As Comfort" are a little more fannish-based. Even "As Seduction", I find to be a little more fanbased, and doesn't completely represent my views as to how Ty Lee and Azula met (in fact, I've been planning for ages, but have been too lazy to do, a story where Ty Lee meets Azula at the Academy and they form some sort of relationship. I unno, just haven't really done it... I need a little motivation, methinks. Haha). But either way, fiction or not, I like these stories, whether they're completely romanced-fanfictioned-fluffed or not.

Oh wow. I ranted alot. And this took forever to format. Potatoes. I'm outta breath O.o  
And, well, I love the last short story of this chapter. Just because it's something Azula would so do.

* * *

**There's No Such Thing As Musical Appreciation, Pt 1  
**  
.:..:..:.

"_Tainted Love" by Marilyn Manson_

Azula was her best during the day. She was a most powerful firebender, drawing in massive amounts of solar power, circulating through her body, and expelling it outwards in the form of cerulean-blue flames. As she trained with sun high in the sky, she moved with an untold elegance and grace, like a deadly dance. Her dance was not a tango, and thus she needed no partner, drilling through her forms and spreading her fire with lone, prodigy-like skill. Cobalt flames twisted down her arms and legs, fingers glowing white from the heat's intensity, but her face was rigid and without emotion. Like her excelling mind, her attacks were precise, articulate, and unrelenting, bending the fire as if it were an extension of herself. Azula was the daughter of a phoenix, and took on the form of a dragon.

And though Azula exhibited so much skill during the day hours, the same could have been said for the night. When she entered her quarters and darkness had fallen, her force was just as unstoppable, but instead of manipulating solar energy and sapphire flames, she converted her power to derelict kisses and forbidden embraces. She was a cold mistress, running her fine, polished nails along childish skin in a gentle manner, and then dug them in with vigor, like a viper striking to kill its prey. Elicit moans would rise and backs would breach, a certain acrobatic girl yearning for the firebender's warmth, longing for the hot-lava heat she kept to herself. But Azula knew how to toy with her victims, smirking devilishly seductive and pinning her submissive's wrists above her head, refusing to let her touch her skin, alluring and flawless, taunting the girl. The Princess would lean down and mold her body to her prey's, her mouth capturing any moans and pleas that escaped the gymnast's lips, keeping their quiet. No one, not even Mai, would hear them recite the same words each night; passionate cries and whimpering gasps of both pain and pleasure.

Ty Lee loved it all.

.:..:..:.

"_Just the Girl" by the Click Five_

"You've got to be joking me."

"So I see I'm not alone."

Mai and Azula sat next to each other on the fallen log in the Earth Kingdom forest. It was certainly a beautiful day, the sun beaming and white, fluffy clouds drifting in the cobalt sky; a perfect day for traiing. But instead of throwing stilettos and igniting flames, Mai and Azula waited for Ty Lee's little "show".

"What is she doing?" Mai asked, obviously annoyed.

"Ty Lee," Azula called, "how long is this going to take? I want to get _some _training done before the sun goes down."

"Just a second!" Ty Lee yelled beyond the makeshift curtain. It was fashioned out of a standard Fire Nation tent, suspended by a rope tied between two trees. Her "audience" exchanged glances—they never knew what to expect from a hyperactive, boy-crazy, aura-obsessed circus girl, despite how long they had known her.

"Ty Lee—"

"Okay! I'm ready!"

The curtains opened and revealed the acrobat on a thin rope, balancing and holding on with one hand, her feet in the air. Like a monkey, her toes grabbed on to another rope above her, her backbone curving in a way that didn't look natural. On her head was a yellow crown that resembled a sunflower, and make-up so white it could have only been worn by a geisha.

"Um…" Mai didn't know what to say. "What exactly is this?"

"There's supposed to be a talent show tomorrow night." The gymnast explained, and moved again so one foot was holding on to the rope above her and then another below her. Ty Lee then moved and placed her hands out, looking like a very abstract T. "I'm gonna try out tonight, and I wanna know if this is good enough, because if n—_WAAAAH_!!"

Ty Lee suddenly crashed to the ground, tangled in a mess of rope and curtain. There was the smell of burning jute in the air, evidence that the cause to her fall was a small fire. Mai giggled as Azula took a stand, proud to have interrupted the performance.

"Azula—"

"I don't see why you even have to try out, let alone compete." The Princess shrugged, cutting her off. "Because I can guarantee you'll win."

"What? How?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. But you'll win." Azula replied and turned her back, leaving her friends very confused. A devious smirk stretched across the dragon's features. "You'll win once I have a little 'talk' with the judges…"

.:..:..:.

"_Null and Void" by t.A.t.U._

The moment she had agreed to hunt down the Avatar, Ty Lee knew that Azula had changed. Changed for the worse.

The Princess was cold, calculative, cruel—she had to be, she was the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the world, the Fire Lord. It would have done her no good to be kind, feeling, passionate—she would have never gotten what she wanted, what she _needed_, to reach her goals. One would have thought that she was only vindictive around Fire Nation officers or before formal people, but no. There was a constant, harsh demeanor to Azula, where she would lash out with an insult or correction, demanding the individual to forfeit their desires and submit to Azula's… even if one of those individuals tended to be her friend.

"Something wrong, Ty Lee?" Mai asked as they rode on the mongoose-lizards. It was late at night, the moon high in the sky, and they had failed to capture the Avatar's friends and his bison. "You're usually chattering non-stop about some flower you saw at this time of night."

"What? No… no, I'm fine. It's just…" Ty Lee licked her lips. She didn't want to say _exactly _what was on her mind, for she knew that Mai wouldn't have understood. They were different, and both of them knew that. "I don't know. Does Azula seem different to you?"

Mai didn't have to think about it for a second. "No. Why?"

"Well, she seems… um…"

"If you think she's gotten more sadistic or something, don't forget about all those times she made fun of you as a kid. Remember when she would push you down and laugh at you? Now she shoves people down and blasts fire in their faces. She's not much different, really. Just older. Not to mention the Fire Lord probably taught her a few moves."

"How do you know that?"

"It's not that difficult to figure out." Mai shrugged indifferently, as if this information had been obvious. "Azula's was always attached to Ozai. I wouldn't be surprised if he took her under his wing. It's probably why he pulled her out of the Academy, so he could teach her."

"Oh." Ty Lee looked down at the reigns of her mongoose-lizard. She certainly remembered when Ozai had done _that_—and she also remembered when she had gone to visit the young Princess, she would find burn marks or bruises along her arms and legs from the intense practice battle she would have with her father. Perhaps it was all those fights that had turned her blood cold and her heart to ice, stealing away any warmth and love Azula could have had.

Ty Lee's hands clutched the reigns tighter. When she thought about the Princess being heartless and cold, it made the acrobat feel useless and pathetic. She knew that Azula didn't like it when she acted depressed or sad, for it was as if the Princess always expected her to be smiling. Perhaps Azula expected so because she could not, other than an evil smirk. Thus, Ty Lee would put on a face and beam like a happy girl for the Princess, for she knew that she couldn't let her down. Whether it made Azula happy or not, she never knew, but Ty Lee liked to think that she saw a twinkle of humor in Azula's callous, topaz eyes…

.:..:..:.

"_Vermillion, Pt.2" by Slipknot_

She raised her hand, fingertips touching the soft, delicate pale skin. The tender cheek was smooth and warm, blushing a warm rose color, and vibrated as its owner giggled. Ty Lee's eyes were round and big, bright with childish glee, half-lidded with romance, and Azula felt that she could just fall into their seas. The acrobat looked beautiful in her dark maroon dress, her shoulders square and sleeveless, pale. Gold jewelry hung from her neck and braceleted her arms, her wrists poised on the Princess's shoulders, and gently, gently leaned in. Her lips were like that of cherry blossoms in the fall, blooming late, but still as succulent as ever. Azula raised a slim finger and pressed it against those lips, feeling the supple, feathery skin. Ty Lee removed her finger, though, and leaned in, pressing those lips against her own. Azula leaned back, allowing the kiss to envelop her. She raised a hand to run it through the contortionist's hair, but there was nothing there.

Azula's hand met cold, rough stone.

She harshly turned away, recoiling as if she had just placed her hand on dry ice, crumbling to the floor of her jail cell. She knew that such a scene would never happen, _could never _happen, no matter how many times she thought it or how many dreams about ti she had. It wasn't reality. It was just another hallucination, conjured by her tortured mind, and then lost in the midst…

.:..:..:.

"_I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry_

With a huff and a sigh, Azula watched the cowardice Chan slip back into the party. All she had done was talk to him, and he had ran away, just like all of the other boys. The Princess leaned back against the beach house railing, listening to the happy party music and chatter of voices, but she knew that none of them were interested in her. Even when she had been inside, they avoided her gaze and slinked off into a corner.

Azula decided that perhaps pretending to be a civilian… wasn't a good idea. Crossing her arms and frowning, she walked back inside, peering around for her brother. She noticed a couple of people congregating loudly around a broken vase and an absent Mai, and it became obvious what had happened. Despite his two year leave, it appeared that Zuko hadn't learned much other than to throw bigger and bigger tantrums. Now he had banned himself from the party, and was likely to be wandering around the island like a depressed fool. Agni, did Zuko know how to ruin a night.

Shrieks of laughter and cheering rose in the air, and Azula turned to find a group of people standing around in a circle. Knowing that Ty Lee was attracted to anything jubilant and social (not to mention the significant number of boys within the circle), Azula weaved her way through the bodies, only to stop in her tracks.

"Should I do it again?!" Ty Lee exclaimed, the center of attention, and raised her cup of sake to the crowd. They absolutely roared with "yeah!"s and "do it!"s, and Ty Lee downed her sake, turned to the unknown girl beside her, and kissed her, lips and all. Azula felt her back go straight and a shiver run through her spine, stunned, the boys around her leaping and hooting with laughter. As they slapped one another on the back and paid off each other's bets, Azula ducked underneath several arms and stepped into the circle, snatching Ty Lee away from the girl.

"What are you doing?" The Princess demanded, and Ty Lee responded with a drunken smile.

"Oooh, look, a threesome!" Some guy shouted. Azula ignored him, her glare turning on the girl Ty Lee had been kissing.

"You did this, didn't you? You're the one that—"

"Hey, chill out Azula." Ty Lee giggled, and let her weight fall forward so she was leaning against Azula. "It's just a kiss."

"You're being promiscuous." Azula hissed, even though she knew Ty Lee wasn't paying attention. She gripped her wrist, certain to not let go, ripping her away from the other girl and through the crowd. "We're leaving."

"And what's with you?!" A boy stepped out just as they were about to exit, capturing Azula's attention. She glowered at him in contempt, but he merely smirked, arrogantly crossing his arms and leaning back; cocky. He snorted. "Are you like, her mistress or something? You gonna take her away from us like that and punish her somewhere?"

And Azula, heavily lacking in her social skills, replied, "Yes."


	11. Prosperity

I t ' s been a while, hasn't it? I figured as much. I've actually had this one written up in a notebook for a while, but haven't had the time until now to type it up and post it. Also, my laptop is sadly broken, so I have to resort to using my brother's desktop computer... I don't know if it will get fixed, so I'm crossing my fingers for Christmas to come and bestow me with something new. Unfortuntely, because of this missing and valuable component (as well as companion) in my life, updates in general will probably be slower... for those of you reading TNT, this is a definete, and it's heartbreaking for a writer to admit. But on the lighter side, this oneshot collection won't end. I still have ideas, even though I haven't gone on an Avatar binge in a while. I need to do so. I... need... Avatar!!!

_*Insert rabid, screaming, howling, roaring fangirl here*_

Oh, and I really don't know anything about flowers, in case you guys were wondering. I don't. I also have more of a tendancy to kill plants than to help them grow, unless it's bamboo. Bamboo plants like me, for some odd reason...

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Prosperity**

Like a mechanic komodo-rhino the tank seared across the landscape, voraciously turning up piles of dirt and pouring out heavy, thick clouds of obsidian smoke. The machine blasted through boulders with its drill-oriented nose, smashed trees into splinters beneath chained treads, and barraged through rivers without the slightest altercation of its steadfast course. The industrial beast was focused on one target alone, stampeding after the small, cream-colored speck in the sky, flying as fast as the tank was speeding on land. As predator hunting its prey the vehicle dug through mountains and swept through prairies faster than any animal in pursuit of its victim.

A thin line of windows allowed the inhabitants of the tank to look out and see their target. Two old women sat at the helm, one steering the iron machine and the other pulling various levers and pushing buttons to control the gas flow to the engine. Unlike the chaotic destruction outside the cabin, the ride inside was surprisingly smooth.

"Why can't you go any faster?" Azula snapped as she stood behind Lo and Li, her hands placed on the backs of their chairs, surveying their every move. "We're never going to catch the Avatar at this pathetic rate."

"Apologies, Princess," the twins replied in unison, and shifted gears to increase speed. Azula appeared skeptical and leaned back, pulling down the tank's periscope; the Avatar did not appear any closer.

"Faster!"

"Yes Princess."

The tank shifted gears a second time. Azula's frown did not change as she peered through the periscope again, ready to shout another order. Mai and Ty Lee sat at the back of the tank on shallow, aluminum benches that barely allowed enough room to sit on. Mai sat slumped, obviously annoyed with the claustrophobic surroundings and too-close-for-comfort-scary-commander-Azula. She rolled her eyes every time the prodigy spoke.

"Faster!"

"We're going to run out of fuel…" Mai complained.

"No," said Azula strictly, disagreeing, "we're going to catch the Avatar. My father wants him dead, and little Zuzu's not doing a very good job." She turned back to Lo and Li and barked, "Did you not hear me? I've been telling you to go faster!"

"Apologies, Princess, but we've been going approximately ninety miles per hour; that is the tank's maximum speed. We cannot go any faster." They replied calmly, patiently.

"Then stay at maximum speed, not—"

Azula halted in mid-sentence as she heard the engine decelerate and the gears beneath her stop rumbling. After a couple minutes or so the tank came to a complete stop, despite the fact that Lo and Li still had their feet on the pedals. Mai sighed and characteristically folded her arms across her chest, as if to say, "I told you so."

"Why have we stopped?!" Azula demanded. Lo pressed her foot on the gas pedal, pulled a lever, and looked over to the gas gauge. It read 'empty'. A faint 'put-puttering' coughed from the engine, but no life came to it.

"It appears that we are out of fuel," Li stated.

"Fix it. Really, it shouldn't be hard for a couple of technological geniuses like yourselves." Azula commanded, voice thick with sarcasm.

"But—"

"I don't want to hear any complaints, just fix it." Azula turned up her nose and strode to the back of the tank, where she spun and opened a hatch that lead to the outside. "The girls and I will be outside, call us when you're finished."

Like the obedient friends they were, Mai and Ty Lee followed Azula out into the bright spring day. Fortunately they had broken down in a meadow, so fresh air was easy to breathe in and sunlight simple to achieve. Ty Lee squealed with delight and began to dance in the abundance of flowers, whereas Mai shielded her eyes and muttered something about going back inside. Azula surveyed the area, studying the deep, permanent tracks the tank had left on the earth, leaving a scar in the terrain. Good, she thought, smirking, the Fire Nation is the industrial capital of the world, may as well show it. The Princess, unlike her tree-hugging pink friend, gave no regard to the beauty of nature. Land was land to her, whatever wasn't owned by the Fire Nation was ready to be conquered and claimed. She began a prideful stroll through the meadow, her hands clasped behind her back and her head held high, as if she were walking down the aisle between soldiers. Even in the wilderness did Azula keep her composure, formal and ready, as if the world served her.

How proud her father would be when she not only brought Zuko back, but the Avatar as well. If she was playing her cards right, she would serve beside the Fire Lord on the day the Comet at the end of the summer arrived. Ozai was secretive and shady about his plans for that day, and Azula was eager to discover what they were and assist him in any way possible. She was truly her father's child, the gifted one of the family, and was willing to go halfway across the globe to carry out his orders.

But she couldn't stand the incompetence of her inferiors—didn't they understand that if she was unable to do as her father wished, then her entire purpose to being his protégé was lost?

Azula sat down in a clearing where few flowers grew. She looked over her shoulder to find Lo and Li assembling a messenger-hawk of some sort, and it appeared that they would be in the meadow for quite a while. The Princess snorted irritably and cursed their stupidity, for she believed that they should have carried a spare tank, but they hadn't. And now, they were all suffering the consequences.

"Hey Azula!"

Ty Lee popped out of nowhere. Then again, her pink outfit blended in so well with the rosy environment, that it actually was difficult to spot her from a distance. A wreath of white poppies threaded together by thin spider-snake grass sat on the acrobat's head and an orange daisy was stuck behind her left ear. She could have discarded her clothes and thrown on a hula skirt, and would have looked like one of the dancers from Ember Island. Azula casted her a dark look, a warning that promised thunderclouds and lightning, messaging to the girl that now was not the time to be bothered. She had to focus.

"I found these for you!" Ty Lee plopped herself next to the Princess and stuffed a bouquet of scarlet-orange flora in her face. Their petals were striped with streaks of white, speckled with small, ashy dots, and their tips curved to sharper, more pointed ends. The stems were a dark jade color, even black if one looked at them from above. When they were clumped together as Ty Lee was doing, they resembled a burning bush, blooming crimson and gold.

Azula delicately pinched the stem of one of them with two fingers, twirling it in her hand, a rather bemused expression spreading across her face. "Ty Lee, do you know what these are?"

"Yeah, they're fire lilies. I thought they only grew in the Fire Nation, but I guess not." She chirped.

"Hmm… do you know what their meaning is? Or what happens when you give a person a fire lily?"

"Uh… prosperity and stuff?"

"Let me explain something to you first—the fire lily is a natural plant to the Fire Nation. Its roots are thin and slender, and can be ground up into wasabi. Its petals can be picked and thrown into a fire, and pop like fireworks during the New Year. But within its stem, the lily collects a concentrated amount of a mild poison. It is just enough to cause blindness, paralyzation, and loss of the senses when taken in a high dose."

Azula leaned forward and sniffed the lily's sharp, pepper-like scent.

"So… what does that mean?" Ty Lee wasn't sure she was following. Azula smirked, cold amber eyes catching Ty Lee's with intense guile.

"If the fire lily is so deadly… wouldn't it make sense that giving a person one would mean you want to kill them?"

Ty Lee's eyebrows shot up in surprise, shocked that such a flower could mean anything so terrible. Wordlessly she retracted her bouquet and vanished from the spot, humiliated by her ignorance. Azula remained sitting, the fire lily she had picked still twirling between her fingers.

Silly Ty Lee, she thought, fire lilies only grow in the Fire Nation because they need volcanic soil. What she held between her fingers was not a fire lily, but a scarlet zephyr.

And a scarlet zephyr meant nothing else but a sudden, undeniable proclamation of a unity between two people… or as some put it, the passion of marriage.

How sweet that flower smelled…


	12. Sin

S N O W ! That's all I can say about the weather over at my place. We must have gotten at least two feet! jifodashiodjfiod;asfjidoa;sfa!

Anyways. I'm feeling lazy because of the snow and all the freaking shoveling. I was originially going to switch this chapter (12) and chapter 7 so it would make more sense, but heh, my lackadasickal nature is too blah to fix anything. Even that word, which I know I spelled wrong, but like said, my perfectionist has temporarily left the building. Which for once, I guess, is a good thing, but then, I'm also bored. Oh well.

The inspiration of this chapter actually came from my recent rampaging on _Devil May Cry 3_, which is an awesome game. I don't know why I've never played it before. And, well, I've been meaning to do a "seven deadly sins" segment for a while. Tell me whatcha think.

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Sin**

_Greed_

Azula always got what she wanted: be it her father's pride and attention or maids to brush her hair and clean her toes, any time she spoke there was someone to please her. True, while there was the strive for perfection; most of what she gained was achieved by natural-born talent; her firebending skills and the authority of the Fire Nation, for example.

But even for all that was laid out before the Princess, there was something she could not have, something she could not obtain. She had recently noticed this unattainable object in a few mere weeks of chasing her brother and the Avatar in the Earth Kingdom, and it was an item within her own party. She had come to witness the object every day, every evening, and every night as they slept on opposite sides of the tent. Azula felt bound that she couldn't run her hands up the girl's legs or inhale the strawberry aroma of her hair; she was frustrated, and would treat this so-called "tease" with insults about her flighty boyfriends and slanders about how naively she flaunted her figure for everyone to see. It was as if she was taunting Azula on purpose, for Ty Lee was something not even she could have.

_Gluttony_

When it came to a feast, Ty Lee ate everything on her plate. Whether it be in an Earth Kingdom market or a Fire Nation ball she devoured the strangest of foods without the slightest hesitation. She ate the cooked embryos of messenger-hawk eggs, dined on the still-beating heart of a tree chameleon, and scarfed down plate after plate of hippo-cow tripe. Her sidedishes were nothing out of the ordinary, your standard white rice and noodles, but they were occasionally something different, like mongoose-dragon scale chips or giant koi antennae. And throughout all of it her figure remained slender and petite, no matter how much she ate, or how gross it was.

Her favorite food, though, was not a food at all, but a taste—a hot, sweet sort of taste, like honey set to burn. One could have called it tobasco, but without the slightly tart bite. The insane tingling of the tongue, the fire lit along the gums, and the complete numbness of the mouth, however, was something Ty Lee always experienced when her lips met the zesty, burning flavor. But despite the sinus kick the taste gave her, what kept her addicted was the saccharine, mouth-puckering flavor of what was probably the sweetest, most forbidden fruit in all of the jungle.

These were Azula's kisses.

_Envy_

Ty Lee knew the boys were always watching. Ever since she had been a little girl they adored her with flowers, chocolate, and various stuffed animals. Every time they looked at her there were pink hearts in their eyes, beating with youthful infatuation and hope that they would get to know her name. They came in different shapes and sizes, but no matter what their type, they always behaved like puppy dogs and followed her wherever she went, and Ty Lee loved puppy dogs.

But through the sunshine smiles and teenage laughter, Ty Lee noticed that there would always be someone watching from the shadows, their liquid topaz hues locked on her and unblinking. Several times a cloud of fear overcame the acrobat and she looked at those eyes with her own, but she could never detect what they wanted.

_Pride_

She was the jewel of the Fire Nation, their priceless crimson ruby from the hearth, royal, intelligent, and powerful in every way. She stood, walked and spoke with a regal composure, back straight and shoulders square, outclassing any man that stood at attention in the army. Were she to be in the military, she would have been appointed top General, with her cunning skills and ruthless maneuvers. She was named after the great Fire Lord Sozin, afterall; he was a tyrant in every way, so it seemed plausible for her to be one as well.

In this mighty position she outright told Mai about her latest actions with a certain acrobat, and Mai was kept from expressing her outrage and disgust, for she would have been punished if she had disobeyed. Azula merely smirked and pulled Ty Lee to her by the hip, using her pride as more than just a statement, but a weapon.

_Wrath_

One knew better than to cross a firebender, but more than ten knew better than to cross Azula. When it came to exerting bluebell flames from the tips of her finely-manicured fingers, there was nothing but pure anger and spite, though it hardly appeared so. The Princess had a deceiving face, a mask of collected cleverness that none could see through. She took their hatred and their insults, cultivating it like bleeding hearts in her mind, and literally, fired right back at them.

So when the people in town laughed and pointed when they saw Ty Lee walking on her hands, Azula shot a hot jet of flames at their feet, making it so _they _would be the ones walking on their hands. And when they did, both Ty Lee and Azula threw their heads back and laughed. Even Mai smiled… well, almost.

_Sloth_

Something Azula loved about being a Princess was the royal treatment. The spa was the one place she could take off her armor and relax, let her hair down. She was able to request a facial, a manicure _and _a pedicure, a massage, a hair combing, and even a show to go along with it if she liked—all in one day. The maids did whatever she told them, but the men were not allowed any further than the doorway, for they did not deserve to see such royalty in simply robes. Though their hands were made for work, Azula loved the feel of a woman's hands upon her, pleasuring her as she relaxed, rejuvenating her for the following day.

But what perhaps pleased her most was when she felt a light, lithe body come up and perch on her knees, her eyes closed. The maids that had been massaging her with firefly oil would excuse themselves out of the room and whatever show that had been performing would exit. Only then, would Azula's new assistant be allowed to massage more than just her back…

_Lust_

_And for all of you that have been anticipating Lust, there is one thing that you appear to have neglected throughout all of these sins committed… that like the Devil, some sins are hidden and subtle, and to discover them you must read between the lines to find out what where they truly lie._

* * *


	13. Anger

A h h , this will be the first of many updates. I'm feeling generous, with the New Year coming about, and figure that it'd be good to start off on a foot that's willing to update more often. Thus, I am updating this story, "Like Father, Like Daughter", "The Blue Storm", and hopefully, "The Noble Truth" (once my beta replies to me, I had quite a bit of errors to fix and improve). And, well, I'm just really damn excited to update. Squee!

A n d you know, I've come to realize that the titles of the chapters either have nothing at all to do with the chapter, or contradict themselves. Huh. Oh well. Not so sure I like this chapter, or it didn't come out as well as I had thought it would, but that's for you to decide :D

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Anger**

The dagger erupted from her sleeve as a cross between grace and death, whistling through the air, the blade slicing the side of the Avatar's head, who narrowly dodged it. The moment he swerved Mai was upon him again, lunging forward and unleashing a wall of kunai and shruiken, so he had to airbend a vortex in front of himself and jump, trying to avoid being hit. Panicking, his feet leaped from the ground and took to the sky, finding balance in the forest's many trees.

"Katara!" he shouted, one hand clapped to the side of his head, knowing that he was bleeding. "I need help!"

"I'm a little busy Aang!" Katara yelled back, water whipping about to her will, desperately defending herself from the cerulean flames of Azula. She also had to watch her back for the circus girl, who would appear out of nowhere and strike, blocking her chi. "I could use the help!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Aang shouted, "Where are Sokka and Toph? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"I don't"--Katara landed a hard blow into Ty Lee's left shoulder--"know! He should be here by now!"

Mai saw her chance. Like an expert pygmy panther she climbed up the tree trunk and stood out on a branch, poised to strike the Avatar as he was talking to his friend. A stiletto appeared in her hand and just as she raised it back to throw it, Aang turned and saw her. His slate eyes went wide and he instantly fled from the spot, diving down to the battlefield, and blasting one of Azula's oncoming attacks with a mighty gale. Mai followed her target and charged up behind him, but something heavy and metal clunked the back of her head, immediately disorienting her and throwing her attack off, and she faceplanted the ground.

"And boomerang saves the day! Woooooo!"

Coming to a stand and gripping her knives, Mai saw the Avatar's other friend and his bison present, ready for battle. She froze her attack, however, when the short little blind girl leapt down from the saddle and smashed her foot deep into the earth, sending a rolling wave of soil her way. Mai was hurled off her feet and flung like a ragdoll into the woods, her back soundly hitting a tree. She collapsed on the ground in pain, suffering defeat. When she looked up she saw the four backs of the victors walking into the sign, climbing on their bison, and escaping into the sky once again.

It took a minute or two for her to fully sit up again, rubbing her spine. It wouldn't have been the first time they had been defeated by the Avatar and his crew, and thus the loss came to her as now surprise. The battle, on her case, had merely been fought to test her skills, make sure that she wasn't too rusty in the art of assassination. However, as she picked the leaves out of her hair and wiped the grass from her robes, she knew that Azula wouldn't accept the loss as easily as she did. Mai walked back to the site to find Ty Lee whimpering and crying, her back against a tree, while Azula stood as seething and furious as a volcano about to blow.

"It's your own fault you got burned." The Princess snapped, not quite shouting, but cruel-sounding and apathetic just the same. "Had you not attacked her, I would've gotten her instead of you."

"I'm sorry Azula! It was an accident!" Ty Lee shouted through a face full of tears. "I didn't mean to--"

"It's your fault, your mistake. You know as well as I that I don't tolerate that sort of behavior." Azula growled, and turned to find Mai approaching, expressionless as usual. She instantly glowered at her. "Take care of Ty Lee, she's been burned."

Before Mai could get a word in edgewise, Azula vanished from the spot. But instead of focusing on the Princess, Mai knew that Ty Lee's injury needed more care. She knelt down next to her, reaching out and holding her hands, light and careful.

"What happened?" She asked, and at her voice Ty Lee stole her hands back, flinching and covering her face, sobbing.

"She-she-she _burned me_! But it was an accident! I got in the way when she attacked the waterbender! It's all my fault! And we lost! I--"

"Quiet down, let me see your arms," Mai said calmly, passively. Reluctantly Ty Lee held out her arms; they were raw, red, and beginning to blister. "You need medical attention, we have to find some water. A stream, maybe."

"O-Okay," Ty Lee blubbered and Mai helped her to her feet, even though she could use her legs perfectly well. "I just don't like Azula mad at me, she's angry, and she--"

"She didn't apologize, I know."

They shuffled to a nearby creek, and all the while Mai simmered with anger. Though royalty, Azula had no right to treat Ty Lee in such a way. It was downright horrible to do such a thing to a friend, and with no regret. Mai thought this as she sat the acrobat on the bank of the stream, reaching out from behind her to gently guide her hands into the fresh water.

Ty Lee screamed. She tore her hands out of the creek and began to cry a new storm of tears. "It hurts!" she wailed, "It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurrrrrrrrrrts!"

"You have to do this. If you don't you'll get scars." Mai responded.

"But I can't!"

"Yes, you can."

Ty Le tried to sink her arms in the water again, but returned to howling. Mai stood.

"I'll head back to camp and see if I can find some aloe. Stay here."

Ty Lee bit her lip and nodded, looking even sadder. Mai hurried her way back to the camp, where three red tents were propped around a campfire and supplies. She knelt down to one of the bags that contained medicinal herbs, searching for the one that soothed burns.

"What are you doing?"

Mai jerked sharply in Azula's direction, the dragon standing haughty. "You need to apologize to Ty Lee."

Azula shrugged. "No I don't, she was the one that got in the way."

"You burned her!" Mai shouted, clutching the aloe in her fist. "The least you can do is say you're sorry!"

"But that's the thing," Azula sighed, even looking a little down-hearted. "I'm not sorry. Really. Because it's not my fault."

"You're cruel, you know that Azula? It's like you're not even human." Mai bit off her words as she spat them, swiftly turning her back to the Princess so she couldn't get a word in. She marched back to the creek, where the acrobat was still hunched, whimpering. She held out the aloe and gently pressed them, rubbing them on the girl's arms.

"This will make the pain go away, but only water can heal you."

"Did... did she...?"

"No. She didn't."

.:..:..:.

It was a difficult silence as the trio sat around the campfire that night, waiting for their dinner to be cooked. Azula kept manipulating the orange flames to her will, making them flume and fall, controlling them. Ty Lee still cried silently, her eyes red, and her arms even redder. Mai sat on a wooden stool, glaring at the Princess through the fire. She would have bet anything that if Azula had apologized, Ty Lee would have been willing to stick her hands in the water. The poor girl would have done anything to please Azula even if it meant hurting herself, and that was the sad truth of it. Mai had never before intervened in their friendship, but now she knew that she had to take action. It didn't matter how Azula felt or what her goals were at that moment. What she was doing to one of her best friends simply wasn't right.

But just as she had made up her mind, Azula stood up and walked over to the acrobat. Mai could see her gather composure, towering over Ty Lee, and then said in a low voice, "Follow me."

Ty Lee looked up, wondering, but nodded. Mai only remained in her seat a few seconds more as they disappeared in the darkness together, into the forest of the night. The assassin abandoned the campfire and secretly trailed them, following behind at a good distance, wanting to make sure that Azula wasn't going to do anything bad.

By the light of the moon the two of them knelt down by the stream, rushing and flowing with icy water. Azula had Ty Lee's back against her chest so she could lean over and snatch her wrists, causing her to yelp, and then plunge her arms without warning into the creek. Ty Lee screamed and struggled, but Azula held her in place, forcing her to keep her hands in the water. Mai cringed as she saw the raw blisters break open and bleed from the coarseness of it all, but as mean as it appeared, Azula was currently doing the right thing: Ty Lee's skin had to be cleaned to heal. A mix of rage and frustration was clear on the dragon's face as her cheek was pressed against Ty Lee's, struggling to hold her still. Mai even thought she saw tears.

Mai had never really quite understood Azula.


	14. Aging

**Azula:** _Italics  
_**Ty Lee:** Not specialed

**

* * *

**

**There's No Such Thing as Aging**

_**Age Seven:**_

_You ought to know who I am. I am Crown Princess Azula, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, and you are sitting on my bed._

Oh, I'm sorry! It won't happen again! It's nice to meet 'cha, 'Zula!

_**Age Eight:**_

Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Ahhh!

Never_. You'll be mine forever._

But come on! It tickles! Ahahahahahahahaha!

_**Age Nine:**_

I wish there were boys at this school. Then we wouldn't have to wear this stupid skirts all the time!

_I don't know, I kind of like it._

_**Age Ten:**_

Ohh, I wish there were cute boys here.

_Why?_

Because I wanna kiss one. Like in all the stories and stuff. I want a Prince, one who will shield me from harm and love me all day and night!

_What's wrong with having a Princess to do the same?_

_**Age Eleven:**_

_I have to go with him, Ty Lee. If I don't, I 'll never be able to firebend as well as him._

Oh... yeah, I understand. It's just that I'm gonna miss you.

_**Age Twelve:**_

"_. . . . . ."_

". . . . . ."

_**Age Thirteen:**_

I figured that I should pay you a visit before going to join the circus. I would've asked Mai to come along, but--

_That's fine. I want you alone anyways._

_**Age Fourteen:**_

Azula, is this even right? I mean, we're not supposed to--

_Give yourself to me, Ty Lee. I've missed you._

But--

_Don't worry about that. The boys will never know._


	15. Musical Appreciation B

U p d a t i n g makes me happy, and the weekend goes by faster. Especially when you're studying for exams D:

I have to say that I like this half of the playlist way more than the other half. The first song featured was originally going to be "All Around Me" by Flyleaf, but I changed it to "Love Me Dead" by Ludo... because it that song pretty much personifies Azula in any relationship. And, well, Ludo is hilariously awesome. Oh, and dear world, I have a new OTP... Vincent and Real from _Ergo Proxy_. I don't know if I'll ever do a drabble-series of it, but I love it, as of now. And yes, I feel the urge to tell everyone that. Why? Because _Ergo Proxy _is amazing.

**

* * *

There's No Such Thing as Musical Appreciation, Pt 2**

.:..:..:.

"_Love Me Dead" by Ludo_

Ty Lee sat on the pink yoga mattress, legs folded, head down, and closed eyes. Rose candles and cherry incense lie scattered about, meant to calm the soul and soothe the mind. But Ty Lee was hardly content, heavy tears running down her cheeks and suppressing her wet sobs into the head of her stuffed rabbiroo, a large pile of tissues continually accumulating on the floor beside her. She held the rabbiroo tightly to her chest, as if its stuffing could sew her broken heart back together.

The young girl had never felt so awful in her life. She had thought that Ling would have lasted forever in her life; she had snuck away from everyone else on purpose to kiss him on the cheek or say a simple "Hello." They had spent nights together underneath the stars, shared their hopes and dreams with each other, and whispered it all, like a secret. Ty Lee had thought that she would escape Azula's eye and run away with him, fleeing the Fire Nation and the war, the terror and the famine—but that was not to be.

Everything that he had told her was a lie. A Fire Nation platoon had pulled into Ling's town, and it was then that Ty Lee discovered that he had been in a long-distance relationship with a woman soldier. It was as if she had only been his temporary fix of love and compassion while his real girlfriend was away. Ty Lee felt used, useless, and thrown aside.

"Please tell me you're doing something productive in there."

Ty Lee winced and buried her head in her rabbiroo. Azula's voice came from outside her tent, and the acrobat was too scared and guilty to reply. She didn't want Azula to see her face.

"You're supposed to be out here training." Azula claimed. "I _don't _want us to fail when we track down the Avatar's bison. We can't let him get away."

Ty Lee just squeezed her eyes shut and tried to make herself as small as possible, placing herself in a fetal position. She didn't care about Azula or the Avatar. They couldn't bring her the overwhelming joy and safety that Ling had. The acrobat sniffled and jumped, startled, as she heard Azula enter the tent, completely ignoring the idea that Ty Lee wanted to be alone. Her lips sealed tight and pressed against her stuffed animal's head, Ty Lee stared up with bloodshot eyes at the Princess. Azula crossed her arms, standing at full height, one eyebrow raised. Ty Lee instantly looked away. She knew that Azula thought she was being weak.

"You broke up with Ling, didn't you?" The prodigy examined, voice cool and calculating. "I was wondering when he would break your heart."

Ty Lee was quiet. She had the urge to yell at Azula and tell her to shut up, but knew better than to defy her. Instead, she replied in a feeble voice, "What…? You knew?"

"Of course." Azula snorted, and rolled her eyes. "You made it extremely obvious. Even Mai noticed, and you know how she doesn't care about those things."

"And you do?"

"Well, maybe." Azula shrugged, indifferent. "You're my friend, and I suppose without some fiber of moral support, you'd crum—"

Ty Lee threw aside her stuffed animal and latched herself to Azula's knees.

"You care!" She exclaimed, hiccuping, though Azula couldn't tell if it was a cry of disbelief or sadness. "You… you care!"

The acrobat clung to Azula's legs, bursting out in tears all over again, unable to choke them back. The Princess didn't know if she should kick the girl or not, but a strange smile slowly worked its way on her face as she witnessed the heartbreak Ty Lee went through, the suffering she endured. It appeared that she had learned a valuable lesson, and would no longer have boyfriends while traveling or perhaps boyfriends in general. In other words, Ty Lee was all Azula's again.

.:..:..:.

"_Flash" by Freedom Dub_

When Zuko and Azula returned to the Fire Nation, a grand party was thrown for the heroes that had slain the Avatar and brought Ba Sing Se to its knees. They honored the siblings with exquisite delicacies, fanfare crowds and followers, and invited rare performers to the welcoming home celebration. Every noble attended the party, complimenting the royal family for their great achievements, honored to have such powerful people at the head of their nation.

Zuko and Azula were to watch the festivities behind black, palanquin curtains, demanding respect from all that looked at them. Whereas Zuko watched the entrepreneurs with enthusiasm and delight (as he always had when he was a child), Azula sighed with disinterest; she was a difficult person to please, her eyes wandering with boredom from one troupe to the next. She watched as Mai broke through Zuko's curtain and stole him into the crowd, leaving Ty Lee to wander around with no one to chatter her mouth off to. It was true that a gaggle of boys tailed her or held her arm throughout the most of the party, but a look of forlornness spread across her normally cheerful face, missing her usual companions.

A cunning, regal smile spread across Azula's lips as she glanced with interest at the imperial guard in front of her palanquin, standing straight and ready for orders. She leaned down to his ear and whispered, and he nodded in affirmation. Pleased with herself, Azula leaned back as she watched him approach the live tsungi-horn band, briefly interrupting their tune to grant her request. Soon, their drums began to beat and a strange, hypnotic tune rose into the wealthy air, as if it were an aroma of something heavenly foreign.

Sitting contentedly with herself, the flap of the palanquin raised, and Ty Lee entered, curious as to know what the Princess wanted. It was rare that Azula would allow anyone this close to her during a formal event, but there was a certain freedom she exhibited when they were unable to be seen by other partygoers. Ty Lee did not recognize the music Azula had requested until the prodigy leaned forward and pulled her by the hips, so that soon, Ty Lee was sitting on the Princess' lap. Azula's lips were at her ear, nearly kissing it, whispering,

"_Dance for me…"_

.:..:..:.

"_Black" by Dew_

Soft, orange candle light dimly illuminated the large, royal confines of the noble quarters. Shadows played on the walls and there was not a breath of wind, an eerie silence suspended in the air. There was no moon that darkened the night, and no creature that howled to its empty place. Even the butterfly-crickets had stopped their chirping, as if sensing danger. But other than the silent darkness, there seemed to be no threat.

Ty Lee felt the same way as the quiet world around her. She sat up against the pillows with a girl in her arms, fast asleep, but nonetheless dangerous. Azula was an ex-convict, former Princess of the Fire Nation, and absolutely lethal dragon, in and out of combat. If she wanted to, even asleep, Azula could have burned the gymnast alive.

But Ty Lee did not see a weapon of cruelty and destruction or an unstoppable force of demanding power, but a deeply wounded, misunderstood child. Perhaps it was more sympathetic than most, but it was because of Ty Lee's kindness that had helped the girl recover, find rescue; and Ty Lee had welcomed her with open arms, embracing her, just as she was now.

Azula whimpered it in her sleep, her arms tightening around Ty Lee's stomach. The acrobat gently petted the convalescent's head, leaning down and pressing her lips to it, kissing it tenderly. Azula's hold tightened, and Ty Lee whispered, "Ssh…" The sleeping dragon relaxed, her head resting upon the gymnast's breasts, finding comfort and solace. Azula had been cold, ever so cold, and hostile her entire life—all she wanted now was warmth and safety… things she found in Ty Lee.

.:..:..:.

"_The Pleasure Song" by Marianne Faithfull_

The firebending prodigy sucked in a breath, breaching her back, and tugging on her restraints. It was torture, insane, unending, _torture_. She had never thought that she would experience such agony, such despair. She opened her mouth and out came a foreign sound, and as reaction to it she twitched her head and snarled, demanding, ordering her tormentor. Oh, how she longed to break free of her bonds and punish her persecutor and put her in her place for all she had done. A dragon as mighty as Azula did not deserve to be in such a submissive position.

"Hehe…" Ty Lee giggled, and lazily dragged a finger between the tied woman's breasts, down her torso, circling around her bellybutton. "I never knew you were so sensitive Azula."

Azula grunted in reply.

"Were you always like this?" Ty Lee continued, watching as the prodigy squirmed and struggled. "I mean like, didn't your mom ever do this to you when you were little?"

"I doubt it," Azula answered, and let out a frustrated groan, glaring at the acrobat again. "Just wait until I break free, I'll—"

"Azula!" Ty Lee mock-scolded, playful. "You sound like you did while you were in prison!"

Azula fell silent, frowning and looking away. Ty Lee stopped and saw the faraway look in the convalescent's eye, and she felt a pang of regret. She sighed and leaned up to the dragon's face, laying on her, her chin on her chest so she was looking up at her.

"Aww, I'm sorry. But have a little fun, will you?"

Azula remained stone-faced. Ty Lee "humphed" and sat on the prodigy's waist; it was warm, like the hearth of a fire. A mischievous smile then broke out on the gymnast's face, and this time she leaned down and pressed her lips against Azula's skin, upon her torso, going down, down, down. Azula returned to her, her eyes widening at the touch.

"You can't be…"

"Well, I _am_."

"But I thought… what about—_Ohhh_!"

Ty Lee snickered. She had never known that touching someone else would have been so much fun. No wonder Azula did it to her so often. And now, their roles were reversed. Ty Lee had to admit that she quite enjoyed it.

.:..:..:.

"_I Feel Everything" by Idina Menzel_

Azula slowly turned her body in front of the mirror, admiring the way the flowing, crimson dress outlined her figure and emphasized her royalty. She looked absolutely daunting, thick tresses of charcoal hair falling down past her shoulders, flowing past the golden strap-necklace around her neck. Half of her hair was tied in a topknot, her crown gleaming beautifully in the candle light. She was young, however, perhaps only eight or nine, and yet her elegant make-up and stoic expression made her look older, like a grown woman.

She already knew what everyone would say when she walked into the ballroom with her father—they would say that she looked adorable beside the mighty Prince Ozai, and that they were a fine father-daughter couple. They would be praised for their compatibility and likeliness, but were never regarded with as many compliments as Azula's mother and brother. And as the young girl looked at herself in the mirror, jealousy reflected in her eyes, and she hadn't even attended the party yet.

"Oh, Azula, you look so pretty!" Ty Lee exclaimed. Azula glanced at the girl out of the corner of her eye, who dressed in pink from head to toe. She even had a pink tiara. "You know, I would _love _to wear a dress like that, but it wouldn't look good on me. Only could wear it."

Ty Lee. Her compliments would be just like everyone else's. Azula turned and crossed her arms.

"You think Zuko looks better, don't you?" She glowered. Ty Lee blushed a dark red, her shoulders creeping up to her ears in embarrassment. She couldn't hide the fact that she found Zuko more attractive than Azula… it was just the way she saw things.

"No…" Ty Lee said, her eyes drifting away, purposefully avoiding the dragon's glare. "I think you both look nice. Or Zuko's gonna look nice. But you're still really pretty, y'know?"

Azula blinked slowly, allowing the information to seep in, and turned around back to the mirror, face pallid and unemotional. She returned to fixing her hair, smoothing her dress, and overall searching for any flaws there might have been in her jewelry or otherwise.

"Azula!" Ty Lee gasped, and leaped off the mattress, suddenly rushing over to the prodigy, eyes wide. "Are you all right?"

"What?" Azula replied, confused. "What's wrong?"

"This! How did this happen?!" Ty Lee grabbed Azula's wrist and turned it, moving her arm so they could see the back of the girl's shoulder. A bright red, faintly-spotted burn was spread across the usually pale skin, and almost in the shape of a hand. Ty Lee hadn't seen it before because Azula's hair had been in front of it, in addition to the overall shadows of the room. Azula saw it and pushed the acrobat away, almost with so much force she fell to the floor. But she did nothing more than back up as Ty Lee stayed on her feet, unsure of what to say. Azula had the look of someone that had just been caught.

"Did…" Ty Lee spoke slowly, softly. "Did this happen when you were training with your dad?"

Azula avoided her gaze. Ty Lee sighed depressingly, slightly wounded.

"I can help, you know. I can heal you." Ty Lee approached the prodigy, coming close. "They were teaching me stuff at the Academy about how to rejuvenate the body and help healing. It'll make you look better."

Azula hesitated. Ty Lee treated her so nonchalantly, as if there was nothing wrong with her, just the fact that she was injured. She was even smiling like everything was all right. But if she could heal the prodigy and take away the piercing burn, not to mention make her look better, perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"All right." Azula agreed, and pulled up a wooden stool in front of her mirror. She wanted to see _exactly _what Ty Lee was doing. The contortionist came up behind her, and laid her cool hands on her friend's shoulder. For a moment both of them paused, staring at their reflections.

"You really are pretty, y'know that Azula?"


	16. Aging Further

P u r e and utter fluff. Continuation of "Aging".

Azula: _Italics  
_Ty Lee: No specialization

**There's No Such Thing as Aging Further**

_**Age Fifteen:**_

_This drill is the prime example of the Fire Nation's power. With it, we can penetrate Ba Sing Se's Great Wall, and burn it to the ground!_

It's also an example of Azula's personality.

_What did you say?!_

_**Age Sixteen:**_

What Lo and Li said about the beach came true—I feel all soft and smooth...

_Yes. It feels good, doesn't it?_

_**Age Seventeen:**_

Azula, will you please talk to me?

_Shut up!_

_**Age Eighteen:**_

_Ty Lee? Ty Lee...? Are you there?_

_**Age Nineteen:**_

How are you? You look good.

_I feel... good. They're treating me well. I've missed you._

I've missed you too.

_**Age Twenty:**_

_Just tell me I'm a monster, please. __Please._

I can't. Because that's not true.

_**Age Twenty-One:**_

Isn't this great? Just me, you, sake, fireworks...

_It is nice. Thanks for bringing me out here. I needed it._

_**Age Twenty-Two:**_

_This is what you've missed most about me, isn't it?_

I've been lonely without you.

_I know. But that's why I'm here._

_**Age Twenty-Three:**_

_You're __mine__._

Aww, I love you, Azula

* * *


	17. Sleep

**There's No Such Thing as Sleep**

Azula was nearly shoved off the bed.

"_Ow_!" she exclaimed as Ty Lee kicked her again, furiously tossing and turning and twitching in her sleep. Azula frowned. Since when had Ty Lee been in her bed? She should have been with Mai, as their rooms at the Academy had been assigned. The Princess snatched her own clump of sheets and grumpily laid back down.

The moment she had grabbed the blankets they were gone, slipping off of her like a tablecloth stolen beneath fine china. She froze in the chilly autumn air, feeling naked, and snatched another blanket. It was instantly taken from her again.

"_Ty Lee_!" Azula hissed, spitting venom as she sat up. The young contortionist seemed to reply by kicking the Princess again. "_Wake up_!"

Of course, Ty Lee didn't respond. Her head was underneath the pillows and she was wrapped in a cocoon of covers. How she still managed to move was something that only Spirits knew. Then, Azula had a brilliant idea—she went horizontal on the bed and kicked Ty Lee over the edge.

Only, her plan didn't go as well as she had thought. Yes, Ty Lee had fallen off the bed, but the edges of the blankets had been stuffed beneath the mattress, leaving her hanging with some sort of cocoon-hammock. Now Azula was just plain cold, and she didn't like that. She tried to pull the covers plus Ty Lee back up, thinking that she had at least loosened them so she could have some of her own, but to no avail. _Had the girl put on weight?_ Ty Lee was slowly gravitating to the floor, still trying to toss and turn.

"Talk about a heavy sleeper," Azula muttered spitefully, sitting on the bed. Well, she wasn't going to sleep on the floor! The prodigy blanketed herself with the lush pillows, their surfaces squishy and compact, and pressing against her chest when she laid them on herself. She then launched the pillow away, for she couldn't breathe. Then, she laid the pillow across her stomach and pulled her legs up, keeping her warm. But when she did get comfortable, she had the brilliant idea of extending a leg out to stretch and woke up all over again.

There wasn't much of a choice, and she needed her beauty sleep, like all Princesses did. Tired, annoyed, and dreading the morning, Azula crawled over the edge of the bed where Ty Lee lay. Azula somehow pried away the blankets wrapped around the acrobat and wriggled beneath them, finding it pleasurably warm. She let out a long sigh, finally resting, when an angry elbow smacked her right in the nose.

Azula pounced. She tackled the flailing limb and used her body to crush Ty Lee's, holding her still, preventing her from moving at all. It took most of her strength to hold her down—had they been older it would have seemed a tad awkward—but all Azula wanted was sleep. She kept her arms latched around Ty Lee's torso, keeping her forehead pressed to the back of her head, and one leg over her roommate's hip. Eventually and finally, Ty Lee relaxed, and Azula was able to sleep.

The next morning, Ty Lee was the first to wake. She questioned why she was on the floor, but questioned more as to her position with the Princess, who still hadn't moved since she had tackled the girl during the night. Not that there was anything wrong about where Azula was—Ty Lee snuggled into the embrace—but that hardly anyone got as close to her as Ty Lee was now. And, Ty Lee liked the feeling of her friend's arms around her, and she giggled when Azula's breath blew on the back of her neck. She could hardly remember her nightmare now.


	18. Sleeping Well

A w w w ! C'mon! I can get 100 reviews, I know I can! Chyeah!

And if you haven't noticed, I've gotten onto where I'm doing a little "series" of sequelish oneshots. Like this and "Musical Appreciation". But don't worry, the loveable oneshots will come back soon. I can't wait for chapter twenty. Because me has ideas. Squee!

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Sleeping Well**

Azula couldn't believe that it had happened. _Again_!

Ty Lee had somehow managed to sneak out of her dorm, enter Azula's, crawl into her bed, and fall asleep. How the girl managed to do such a thing baffled and annoyed the Princess. Ty Lee had been doing this for several weeks now, and every time they woke up in the morning, the first thing Azula always did was kick her out. She would get enough of the girl's rainbows and butterflies throughout the day, and she didn't need them at night as well.

It didn't help that Ty Lee was an admittedly heavy sleeper. Azula had attempted to wake her up by a number of means—she had kicked her off the bed (now _that _was a failure), shouted in her ear (a nightly hall monitor had rushed inside instead), lightly singed her pajamas (then heavily singed them, and nearly caught the bed on fire), and made idle threats to her in some hope that fear would wake her up (Ty Lee would just smile, mocking her). The world could have been struck by a flaming comet or asteroid and she would have still been sleeping. Azula came to the conclusion that as hyperactive as Ty Lee was, she needed all the sleep she could get to keep her batteries charged.

Thus, Azula getting any sleep of her own was futile. She had tried to sleep on the floor, but it was uncomfortable and even if she did get comfortable, nothing could drown out the racket of Ty Lee's snoring. It was like a blaring tsungi horn. Azula was beginning to speculate that Mai had kicked her out of their room because of it. Azula truly wouldn't have been surprised. Now, she was forced to endure another sleepless night, slipping into a weekly state of insomnia.

The Princess laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling, listening to the sheets rustle beside her. Ty Lee was tossing and turning again, and what could be called an active sleeper. But when she rolled over, she finally fell silent. Azula glanced at her to double-check. Sure enough, Ty Lee was quiet, her hands folded underneath her head like a slumbering woman from a fairy tale. While it may have been endearing to someone else, Azula just closed her eyes in relief, relishing the silence. At long last…

"So like, yeah! I'd love to go!" Ty Lee suddenly exclaimed, and Azula's eyes shot open wide, cringing terribly and nearly falling off the bed from surprise. Things were bad enough. Now Ty Lee was _talking in her sleep_?! Great!

Azula stuffed a pillow on her head in defeat. There was no way Ty Lee could be shut up, sleep talking or not. Perhaps she could bore herself from the girl's overbearing ramblings.

"Oh wow… that's so pretty!"

"Yay, it's pink! My favorite color!"

"_Eeeeee_! Keep it away from me!"

"Oh, sorry. I thought it was a spider-scorpion."

"Aww… okay."

Silence again. Azula didn't expect it to last for long, but she dozed anyways. She slept soundly until a slender arm fitted itself around her midriff, a warm body being pressed close to her back, and hips coming up to rest on her spine.

"Oh Kuzon," Ty Lee breathed, _moaned_. "Kuzon, you're _so warm_."

Azula cringed again. It was just another sleepless night, another sleepless night, another sleepless night…


	19. Fairy Tales and Legends

H a h a . . . I am so scatterbrained at the moment. And Ty Lee is cute. I want one.

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Fairy Tales and Legends**

_Ty Lee stood at the head of the class, a scroll ribboned with pink held out before her. She smiled happily at the students, some interested in the story she had to tell, and others already bored and longing for recess. She cleared her throat, and began to read:_

"Once upon a time, there lived a little girl. She was a happy girl that lived with her mommy, her daddy, and her six sisters in an eensy-weensy little house. She was one of the middle kids, and her name was Li Tai. She liked flowers, dancing, and pretty stuff. She was happy, but was also secretly sad and lonely. Boys fell at her feet, but as cute-as-a-button as they were, the could never claim her heart. She was too much of a free spirit, y'know?

"Li Tai looked into the woods a lot for happiness. She climbed trees and talked to animals. But her mommy and daddy didn't like this, so they sent her to school. Li Tai wanted to make them happy, so she said okay, but when she got to school, she wasn't happy. People made fun of her 'cause she talked to kanga-squirrels and they pulled her pigtails. They got her into lotsa trouble.

"But one day a boy stood up for her. He was _very _handsome and he had beautiful yellow eyes. He firebended to protect Li Tai. His name was Azu, and he liked the Fire Nation a lot. They became best friends, and thought they were in love. They ate lunch together and loved each other very much.

"Azu said that he had secret. He told Li Tai to visit him in the forest at midnight, and she did. She wasn't 'fraid of the forest 'cause she had been in the forest lotsa times and she knew Azu was there. She got to the place where Azu said to meet, but found a dragon instead! Li Tai screamed and ran away, running back to her bed and hiding underneath the covers. She wanted it to be a bad dream.

"Li Tai did not see Azu for a few days, but when he came back, she threw her arms around him. Had he seen the dragon? Did it try to eat him? Did he kill it?

"Azu said that he was cursed. He would change into a dragon every full moon, and that he had been born that way. He didn't know why, and he said he felt very lonely. All he wanted was a friend.

"But Li Tai was scared. Azu and the dragon were two very different people. Well, the dragon wasn't a person, but you get the idea. Li Tai did not believe Azu, and he ran away in anger. Azu disappeared, and Li Tai cried a lot in her room. She didn't think that Azu would have left.

"The years went by and Li Tai grew up. She still wanted to apologize to Azu, 'cause she couldn't live her life with the guilt. She knew that he wouldn't come back to her, so she decided to look for him. She got her stuff and went into the dark forest. She ran away from dangerous creatures to protect herself. She ate berries and drank cactus juice. Li Tai traveled all over the world to look for Azu, and was just about to give up when she heard a roar and saw smoke. She followed it and came to a _huge _volcano.

"Azu was there! He was a dragon, big and scary and blue, but very, very strong. He was fighting a red dragon. Li Tai didn't know who the other dragon was, but knew she had to cheer Azu on. The two dragons were fighting and shooting fire and lotsa stuff! Li Tai didn't know what to do! She wanted to help Azu, but the red dragon was very strong. He was beating Azu.

"Suddenly Azu fell, and Li Tai ran to him. The red dragon thought he won and laughed evilly. Li Tai tried to wake Azu up, but he wouldn't. She cried. Azu was dead.

"But Li Tai's tears were magical. She loved him, and so they healed Azu, and brought him back to life. Li Tai gave Azu new powers like love to beat the red dragon. Together they beat the red dragon, and Azu became human again. When Azu came back to his human form, they kissed for a very long time. Azu was still cursed, but he wasn't sad anymores 'cause Li Tai had taken away his sadness. Li Tai was very happy and wasn't 'fraid of Azu 'cause she loved him. Azu became a dragon again and picked Li Tai up in his arms, and they flew off into the sunset. They both lived happily ever after."

_Ty Lee completed her tale, and rolled up the scroll, setting it beside her on the prison floor. She looked between the iron bars at Azula, who sat there silently, her knees up against her chest. Ty Lee sighed heavily, disappointed. She had thought the childhood story would have cheered the girl up. Ty Lee stood and began to walk away._

_"But what happened afterwards?" Azula croaked behind her. Ty Lee looked over and smiled._

_"They lived happily ever after, of course."_

_"Not everyone lives happily ever after. Azu was still a dragon. Still a _monster_."_

_"Yeah, but that didn't matter because Li Tai loved him anyways. And everyone's got a happy ending, even you, Azula." Ty Lee sat down by the bars again. Azula scowled at her. "'Cause you know what? I got another story for ya."_

_"…Do you now?"_

_"Mmm-hmm! Wanna hear it?"_

_"Does it look like I have anything else to do?"_

_"Not really. But anyways, once upon a time, there was a young princess…"_


	20. Relaxation

_**W A R N I N G : L E M O N**_

Considering that I keeping the rating of this fiction to level T, I MUST advise you on the explicit content of this chapter. It features girl/girl lemon, and if you do not like, please skip or ignore this chapter. I **do not **need to be flamed or flagged for this. The beginning may not seem like much, but as the oneshot progresses, things _d__o become sexually graphic_. Once again, if you do not like, **do not read.**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GIRL/GIRL, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER**

* * *

All right then. Now that I've got the warning label out of the way, I can speak freely about this chapter... and wow, am I amazed by it. I remember a long time ago that I had written a lemon or two for Teen Titans, and the lemon was heterosexual. Looking back on it, it was rather crude, but that was nearly five years ago (five? Really, holy crap!), and I know _so much more_ not just about lemons, but about writing erotica in general. It's not all about the physical touchy-touchy. It's about the souls of two people breathing into one another. The romantic element, not the physical element, is what makes an excellent lemon (why do they call it "lemon" anyways? Where did it come from? Did some random person just decided that sex=lemons?). In addition, I know way more about sex (straight, gay, _and _lesbian) than I did five years ago. Everything you will find in this chapter is realistic and possible.

Also. I suspect that both Ty Lee and Azula are pretty spot-on, but Azula _may perhaps _be a tad OOC, given the situation. But even then, considering the time that this oneshot takes place, I don't find it all that OOC. And even it is, something tells me that you guys will absolutely love it. I know I do.

Note to self: Listening to a combination of Placebo, Hinder, techno music, the Killers, 3OH!3, Sounds of Buddha, and Lady Gaga makes awesome inspirational lemon-writing music. May perhaps have to do with the frequent sexual innuendos, allusions, and metaphors. Just saying.

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Relaxation**

The laughter from the party hovered joyfully in the air like newborn butterflies. It was heard from the gleeful mouths of the Fire Nation citizens, gossiping and chatting away about the grand, royal wedding that had been thrown for the Fire Lord and his new Fire Lady, Mai. In happy voices people complimented and smiled at the newlyweds, praising how they would be excellent rulers of the country. With the music of drums, tsungi horns, and flutes alight to the scarlet and gold decorations, shining brightly like fire beneath a starry sky, it was a night that no one would be able to forget.

Giggles, chuckles, and words of grace and beauty floated around her, but did not fascinate or enlighten the girl on the balcony in any way. In fact, they had quite the opposite effect—Azula scowled and glowered at couples walking together, overlooking the courtyard. She couldn't stand the way the women flaunted themselves to look good for their boyfriends, or the way the men walked as if there was no danger in the world. She had already seen a couple sneak into the shadows below her balcony, and she had yelled at them for it. Every look, every glare she shot at someone, burned with an undeniable rage. It was sickening, it was _revolting_, to see them stroll around so easily. Several times she had considered jumping down and scorching a man's pants or a woman's hair, but Azula had been trained to be a master of restraint. Thus, she stood like a raven-eagle, her body stiff, and her mind laying out a devilish plan to wipe the happy, ignorant smiles off of everyone's faces.

"Hey, why'd you leave the party?" A clear voice rang out from the entrance of the room, the sound of a door softly clicking closed. "You left right when the Sutra Sisters were gonna dance."

Azula cringed. _Ty Lee_. Her presence could only mean that she was ultimately bored, and that her whole purpose of seeking the prodigy out was that she wanted to annoy her. Already snapping into the "I'm-going-to-be-ignoring-you" mode, Azula didn't respond. Instead, she glared at some stupid boy that had noticed that had noticed that she was on the balcony. Azula got the impression that he would stoop down on one knee and start preaching his heart out like in _Love Amongst the Dragons_—the only thing Azula had in common with the play was the ability to incinerate her foe, like an actual dragon.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asked, cautious.

"I'm _fine_." Azula snapped, this time turning and glaring at her from one eye. "It was getting crowded. I needed air. How you're able to _breathe _with all those boys around you is impossible."

"Oh." Ty Lee looked down at her feet. They were a soft gold, matching her elegant, dark maroon dress; traditional Fire Nation colors. She didn't know why she felt disappointment and sadness when she looked at her friend. Had she been expecting someone like Azula to be upset? Ty Lee looked up at the prodigy again, the night hiding her features so her face couldn't be seen. But Ty Lee didn't have to see all of Azula to recognize the faint, reddish-purple aura that radiated off Azula's skin. The aura then flitted to a shade of dark, dark blue, almost midnight, and suddenly it returned to its usual red color.

Azula jumped and froze, a cool pair of arms slipping around her waist from behind.

"Your aura's telling me that your chi isn't doing well," Ty Lee whispered in her ear. "Just relax."

"Let go of me." The prodigy hissed, her hands moving and clenching Ty Lee's wrists, but Ty Lee stretched her fingers out so the tips skimmed against Azula's navel. When the acrobat spread those fingers, palms pressed against her skin, Azula's back stiffened and her entire body tensed. Her grip on the gymnast's wrists loosened by a fraction, a shiver running down her spine. Ty Lee was doing something she shouldn't have been.

"You have a lot of unused chi in you… it's not good." Ty Lee explained, fingers rubbing lightly, pressing her form close against her friend's, so she could examine her 'sea of chi' at a reasonable level.

"Well then can't I just firebend it out?" Azula asked, her voice edgy. She had to keep it sharp, menacing. She was Azula. Her hands gripped the balcony to help her maintain her strong stature. "Would that work?"

"I don't think so…" Ty Lee murmured, and moved her left hand around to Azula's bare back, lowering it so it was just above her hip, and right next to her spine.

"Why not? Firebending would be—"

Ty Lee's thumb pressed into the groove of her spine, and an elicit breath hitched up in Azula's throat. No. As… _exuberant_, as it felt, she was _not _going to moan.

"Be what, Azula?" Ty Lee asked, innocent as always, moving her thumb in slow, moving circles.

"Ty Lee, cut it out." Azula commanded, unable to stand _whatever_ Ty Lee was doing to her. She spun around, snatching the acrobat's wrists, and holding them tight. Perhaps if she held tight enough, she could cut off her chi circulation, meaning that whatever tactic Ty Lee had been using on her would be useless. She glared hard at the girl, letting her know with dragon eyes that she was absolutely serious. "Stop it. Now. And get out of here."

Her words hit home. They hurt. Ty Lee's hands went limp, meaning that she had given up, and Azula shoved them away. The prodigy returned to glaring over the balcony, listening to her friend walk back into the room. Standing there, Azula forced herself to believe that she had no remorse for her actions, that it was a good thing that she had sent Ty Lee away—if the girl had stayed, certainly her weakness would have been exposed. After all she had been through, she was still paranoid of showing a bit of regret or compassion. Through the obsidian curtains she spied Ty Lee pausing, her hand on the doorknob. What was there to consider? Azula had given her an order. After about a minute, Ty Lee's hand gripped the doorknob, turning it, opening it, when she heard Azula speak, one more time:

"Wait."

Ty Lee turned around. Azula was standing behind her, with a look of… regret?

"Don't… don't go." It was easy to tell that it was hard for Azula to speak. However, the change of tone made her listen. Azula hesitated, and stepped up beside the acrobat. She instantly looked down at the floor.

"The mental physicians said that I had to stop pushing people away and let them… _help_ me. It's… _pathetic_."

"I don't think it's pathetic." Ty Lee chirped.

"How is it not pathetic?!" Azula snarled, eyes flashing. "Asking for help makes me _weak_, _sad_, a helpl—"

"I think it's brave."

"—Helpless child that can't even… what?"

"Brave." Ty Lee repeated. "I… think what you're doing is brave."

"…How?"

"Because I know you've always tried to be stronger than everyone else… and if you overcome this, you'll be the strongest person I've ever known."

Azula's brow furrowed, taking this information in. Though she had always heard compliments and praises from the contortionist, this one, above all, sounded genuine.

"You mean this?" She asked, slightly suspicious. Ty Lee only had to nod once. Azula eyed the girl, Ty Lee with all her innocence and optimism, looked as if she truly meant it, eyes glassy and smile warm. The convalescent sighed heavily, bit her lip, and looked down at her toes. Ty Lee had recognized by now that this was Azula's way of saying that she was defeated, for speaking it out loud would wound her. Wanting to make her friend happy, Ty Lee picked up Azula's hand and smiled.

"Now." Ty Lee said, addressing the prodigy with full eye-contact. "I'm going to give you a massage."

"What?"

"A massage. You deserve it. You probably just feel all yucky because of that unused chi."

"But Ty Lee, I—"

"No 'buts', Azula." Ty Lee waggled her finger, and then placed it gently against Azula's lips. Ty Lee leaned forward, and kissed Azula lightly on the nose, giggling. The prodigy didn't seem to notice, her expression still hard and cold. "Come on. It'll be fun, and you'll feel better. I promise."

Azula crossed her arms.

"…If you must." She sighed, and Ty Lee squealed with delight. Still holding her hand, the acrobat led Azula to the four-poster, where emblazoned upon the bedspread was an ebony, powerful-looking dragon, the rest of the fabric patterned like that of fire and stitched with royal colors of orange and red and gold. It seemed fitting for the Princess, who acted like what was on the blankets—a dragon. Azula stared at it with an eyebrow raised and a look of contempt. There was only one thing that came to mind when looking at a bed with friend holding your hand. The situation was slightly awkward for the prodigy, but Ty Lee didn't seem to notice.

"You're gonna have to lie down on your stomach," the gymnast instructed. "And, well, it'd probably feel a lot better if you took all that jewelry off of you. It would get in the way."

Azula realized then that Ty Lee really _was _trying to make her feel better. There wasn't anything Azula had that Ty Lee needed to steal or own. She wasn't praising her because she was a Princess, or because Azula had threatened her if she didn't. Ty Lee was simply being a good friend. She had seen that Azula wasn't feeling well, and was obligated to give her a massage, a way to relax. She had assumed that Azula had wanted it—comfort, because she had wandered away from the party. She was being nice.

The prodigy wasn't used to people being openly nice to her and not fearing her as well. The faculty at the hospital had been kind, but it had been their job. Whether Azula's feelings had ever really mattered to them, she never knew. But Ty Lee had a different persona than that of the asylum's. Quietly, Azula complied, removing her necklace, armband, and various bracelets and rings. She also decided to remove her hair from its tie; it was now cut at an even length, though significantly shorter than it had been. She let it fall past her chin and on her shoulders. In an almost shy movement she slid onto the bed, the silk soft against her skin, exposed without her jewelry. She lay on her stomach, her dress fashioned so the entire back was open.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Azula asked, having her doubts. The bed gave weight when Ty Lee sat on it.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ty Lee shrugged. Azula glanced at her in suspicion, but the girl only smiled, her pale grey eyes soft with promise. "Just trust me, Azula. Trust me."

Azula hesitated, and looked away. Ty Lee crawled in between her legs, kneeling up against her tailbone, sliding into a good position. A pleasant and enticing aroma filled the room as Ty Lee rubbed her hands together with pomegranate. Then she placed her hands, carefully and tenderly, onto Azula's back.

At first it didn't feel like much. Azula had had massages before in the royal spa, but they had never really done anything significant to her. They just wasted time and eased the pain out of battle wounds, but never left her relaxed or rejuvenated. Azula lay with her chin on her wrists, bored, and hardly impressed. Although it was nice of Ty Lee to do such a thing, the girl wasn't doing anything different from what they did at the spa.

Ty Lee giggled at the convalescent's rigidness. "Y'know Azula, it would help if you breathed every once in a while."

"Oh." Azula hadn't even realized that she had been holding her breath. She inhaled and exhaled a few times until she could feel Ty Lee's fingers, then palms, and then her hands entirely making contact with her body, spreading a lotion warmth that the masseuses in the royal spa could never pull off. She smirked approvingly as Ty Lee's fingers expertly pressured and kneaded her muscles, which rather ached, but she hadn't even noticed, the acrobat smoothing out the knots and replacing them with tenderness. When those hands came up to her neck, the firebender rested her temple on her hands, and her breaths becoming less shaky and more deep, relaxed. That was a good sign; Ty Lee smiled. The oil was slick in her fingers and on the woman's skin, seeming to rise in temperature the long she worked on a certain area. After a while, Ty Lee could feel her heartbeat, steadily thumping, drumming.

The rest of Azula's body was still very tense, and Ty Lee took care to work her way around her back, thumbs pressing along her spine, rubbing deep into the curves of her shoulderblades. She melted their chi together, flowing into the firebender's chakras, loosening them. Ty Lee leaned down closer to her, hands deftly reaching up and slipping beneath Azula's dress straps, sliding them off to squeeze the taut muscle. The convalescent hardly noticed, even as Ty Lee leaned farther over so she was lightly skimming her back, her breath against her neck, practically laying on her. She transitioned her hands lower, right next to her ribs, and Azula tightened up for a moment to shudder.

"Ty Lee," she choked out, fighting to hide the flutter in her voice.

"Hmm?" Ty Lee quirked.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Ty Lee got no reply. Azula spread her arms and laid her head on the silken pillows, the fabric cool to her heated and flushed face. She wanted to bury her head in them as the acrobat continued to massage her sides, fingertips barely pressing the edges of her breast as she lay. Ty Lee moved further down, her thumbs working in small, erotic circles, concentrating on a spot of chi and distributing it throughout the stream, focusing on her lower back. She then traveled inwards towards her spine and the convalescent shuddered again, her muscles flexing and making shadows in the dim firelight, hips digging into the mattress. Out of curiosity Ty Lee led one hand lower, dragging a long finger, down past her hip and to her thigh, and had only had to touch it to get another shudder out of her. The contortionist did it again and got another shudder, this one longer-lasting and Azula trying to breathe, clenching her teeth and irresistibly moaning, the sound fluttering out past her lips.

Ty Lee leaned back up, now sitting on Azula's backside, surprised at the amount of warmth that matched the feeling between her legs. Perhaps it was that feeling that caused her to lean down and embrace Azula from behind, her arms snaking around to her friends chest, massaging her in front as well, even if it was between fabric. She placed her mouth next to Azula's ear, breathing into it so her heart racketed against her ribs, but so she could also feel the woman's beneath hers. She gently kissed the lobe, going to place her mouth on it and nibbling, but Azula pulled her head away. Ty Lee went in again, and once more Azula tugged away, and then stared at her with heavy, golden eyes. The look in them was unmistakable.

She wanted to cry.

"Azula..." Ty Lee whispered, her heart beginning to crack and bleed at the sight, when Azula suddenly twisted around and grabbed her by the back of the neck, forcing their lips together, crushing them in a wild and unexpected kiss. Ty Lee squeaked at the ferocity of it but did not pull away, for Azula's arm wrapped around her, placing the acrobat on top of her. A little red flag went up in Ty Lee's mind, but as much as it nagged at her, she couldn't just yank away, feeling that if she did, the bond of Azula's soul would break. Instead she embraced the firebender in return and their cheeks pressed together, and Ty Lee noticed the wetness against it, tears falling from beneath the convalescent's eyelids. Ty Lee tried to pull away now to ask what the matter was, but Azula ruled against her, keeping her in place. It was as if some long-needed yearning had been awakened, and now she couldn't just let go. So Ty Lee relaxed, their forms molding together. Azula reached up and undid the contortionist's hair tie so the sienna locks fell in a great sweep, tickling her naked shoulders and collarbone. The firebender raised her legs to spread them, feeling the fabric of her dress slide over her sensitive skin, but instead of taking it off, undid her partner's instead. She unzipped it from behind and rolled it off her body, the maroon dress getting lost in the tangled bedsheets.

Ty Lee expected something rough and swift when Azula flipped them over, but for some reason, she was surprisingly gentle, leaning up slowly so that for a moment they were vertically parallel. Ty Lee opened her eyes, their foreheads pressed together, but couldn't discern the firebender's thoughts as she laid her down on the crimson blankets, and a smirk came to her lips, her cheeks no longer lined with tears. Like some knowing lover Azula sidled away from the girl's lips and went downward, vampire kissing her along her jawline, and all the way down her chest. No longer worried, Ty Lee found herself smiling, and threw her head back, diaphragm rising when Azula reached her breasts.

She took the acrobat's flesh in her teeth and made it hers, neck craned and fingers spreading over the honey-soft skin, a healthy peach color. Azula received moans and groans as she worked, now being the masseuse, their roles reversed, the tables turned. She went and dragged a spade tongue across her bust, landing on the girl's elongated nipple, hardened from the foreplay. Ty Lee reached a hand down and placed it tentatively on the back of her partner's neck, rubbing her gently, egging her on. But Azula needed no egging on, taking the nipple into her mouth, flipping and twisting it with her tongue, her free hand pulling on the other, then reaching over and wetting it, too.

When Ty Lee's breaths came closer and closer together, faster, Azula sat up, straddling her. She looked down at the young and curvaceous body, and as Ty Lee looked up at the Princess, she could see that she wanted to cry again for some reason. Azula was breathless, stalled at the sight and allowing a brief moment for recollection. But before she could utter a word Ty Lee sat up, securing the firebender by the spine. She smiled sweetly.

"I know what you need," she whispered as if she were speaking to a child, and pushed her gently down so they were now opposite of the headboard of the bed. She began to peel the crimson dress and underclothes of the Princess off and away, exposing her at long last, and she inhaled a deep breath that made her chest rise and fall. She was now completely naked, the scarlet and obsidian sheets twisting around her and her partner. Ty Lee leaned in and they kissed again, the acrobat sliding her hands across the firebender's wrists, as if to hold her still, but they were gentle bonds. But it was a hold more to support herself, the breath being taken out of her, feeling as if she was falling and Azula was underneath to catch her. Ty Lee affectionately nuzzled her neck, laying upon her, their cheeks and temples matching. The acrobat ran a hand down between the convalescent's breasts and she shuddered as she did so, not to mention the contact of their legs and what was between them so close together, spare the cotton of Ty Lee's underwear. Ty Lee closed her eyes and felt that she could stay forever in where she was. She twirled a circle with a finger behind Azula's ear.

"I never knew you were so tender, Azula," Ty Lee whispered. "I always thought _you _would be the one on top."

"You give me confidence," Azula said simply, her breath hot in Ty Lee's ear.

"What?"

The firebender suddenly grabbed the girl and flipped them. She smirked. "I said that you give me confidence. And _yes_, I _am _the one on top."

Azula craned her neck to kiss her, but Ty Lee held up a finger in front of her face, waggling it at her as if she were a child. Azula frowned as Ty Lee just smiled, twirling her finger in front of her face, poking at her nose.

"You're such a tease," the convalescent chided, but her amber eyes watched as the acrobat took that same finger and moved it down her front, causing Azula to arch her shoulderblades as the girl went lower, lower, and lower, until it found a place that made Azula want to collapse. Ty Lee just laughed. "Let me give you a little more confidence, okay?"

Azula's response was meek as Ty Lee took control over her again, like some elegant belly dancer, moving and manipulating her body with such skill, grace, and eroticism. The firebender found herself clutching the sheets as it was not only her partner's fingers that were down there, using techniques that made her jump and fret like a kanga-rabbit in heat, establishing a steady rhythm, breaching her back and yearning for more to be _there_. Ty Lee's lips and hands weren't enough, she was a hungry dragon, she needed _more_. Her thighs pulsated and burned, her teeth clenched, her toes curling, feeling any sort of control leave herself. But she gripped to that control like one of her hands gripped her partner's hair, pushing her head and longing for her to get in deeper, deeper. And now she was struggling for control.

Just when she felt that she was nearing her height and felt as if she was going to explode, gasping for breath, Azula shot up and swiftly slammed her partner down on the pillows, finally breaking loose and wildly kissing her, dominant, unable to contain the wild dragon within that wanted nothing more than pure ecstasy, a fingernail sizzling and ripping away the fabric of Ty Lee's underwear, uniting at last. Even with her body against the headboard and their legs tangled around one another Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her passionate lover, whose own hands clawed down her back, leaving her mark, her brand, as they grinded and gyrated together, a single soul kiss broken and meeting again, gasping for air, diving in with every intention of utter lust, uncontrolled, crazy, and unbidden. Their magma folds interlocked and furiously thrusted with hot lava heat, hearts beating as one, Ty Lee being the first to cry out, spasming and clutching Azula, who she herself was sucking in oxygen and gasping as her body let out a final brutal series of shudders, unleashing a flood of wet and warmth, grabbing and holding onto anything she could to support herself, unable to control her body any longer. They froze for a moment or so, the heat being exchanged between them, savoring burning feeling between their legs, drinking each other in. When it was over Azula collapsed at Ty Lee's side, her entire being overcome with a released pleasure, the cool breeze from the window fluttering over her sweating skin.

Ty Lee lay back on the pillows, her face red, catching her breath. "A-Azula?" she panted.

"Yes?"

"What… what just happened? I thought I was just gonna give you a massage. I didn't expect…"

"As did I," Azula replied. She tried to think of some rhyme or reason as to what had just occurred between them, but any logic she had left seemed to escape her. Her heart was still pounding with the adrenaline she had felt, feeling it beat in her chest, alive and… _alive_. For so long she had felt so cold and isolated, but as she lie next to the girl, there was nothing but warmth and a belongingness that something told her she couldn't deny, couldn't oppress. Her thoughts could only focus on the acrobat beside her, who looked at her with those wondering chocolate eyes, full of something that made Azula get close to her again, touch her gently, lie delicately above her. Azula kissed her softly, her forehead gracing against Ty Lee's and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ty Lee looked up at her, waiting and desiring for what came next.

"I don't know what we're doing," Azula admitted, and then smirked. "But something tells me that we can go all night."

Ty Lee just giggled as Azula kissed her again, and they did exactly that.


	21. Valentines

O k a y . . . So I initially hate Valentine's Day, but this year, I'm actually happy because I gave my crush something and totally cheered them up. And, since I've been stuck in the house all day, I decided to write a valentine's ficlet featuring my favorite OTP. It didn't turn out that bad, tell me what you think, even though by now you're probably sick of cheesy Hallmark cards and candy hearts (though, I doubt _anyone_ could get sick of chocolate).

This is perhaps a slight AU, depending on how you look at it. Consider that before Azula and Ty Lee went to the FN Academy for Girls, there was an elementary school before it, and made for all children or something. Who knows O.o

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Valentines**

Boys and girls alike were cheerful for Two Lovers Day at the Fire Nation Academy for Children. In the classrooms the students chattered excitedly, squirming in their seats and itching to deliver their valentines to their friends and secret crushes. All of the girls giggled and blushed, and the boys smiled both confidently and nervously, even if they still thought girls were icky. Some were actually really pretty, and they wanted to make a good impression.

"Okay, kids," the teacher announced from the head of the room. A hush fell over the crowd. "You may start handing out your valentines."

The chatter resumed, along with the noise of scraping chairs and swishing bags, full of hand-made cards and candy. Most of the girls stayed in their seats, allowing the boys to drop their cards into the box on their desk, both of them going red from embarrassment. Not all the girls sat, though, for Ty Lee wanted to give out as many valentines possible. But she wouldn't be able to do so just yet.

"C'mon, Azula!" Ty Lee whined, tugging at Azula's wrist, attempting to get her out of her seat. "Come give out valentines with me, it'll be fun!"

"No," Azula pouted stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest. "Two Lovers Day is dumb."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "No it's not. Look, Mai's even giving out stuff."

Azula glanced at her usually quiet and antisocial friend, who was on the other side of the room. It appeared that she was handing out chocolate to all the boys, a faint smile twinging her lips. And Mai never smiled. But this was not enough to convince Azula. "I don't care, I don't even have valentines to give out."

"You can make some…" Ty Lee said hopefully, her eyes moving to a table occupied with scissors, glue, and an assortment of different kinds of paper. Azula shook her head.

"No. And besides, I'm a _princess_. People should be giving _me_ valentines and not ask for anything in return."

Ty Lee sighed, giving up. Once Azula pulled the royalty card, there was no changing her mind. She walked away, leaving Azula to slump back in her seat and observe the rest of the class around her. She smirked at the anxious about-to-puke look on some of her peers' faces', enjoying the idea that she didn't have to suffer such frivolous and stupid emotions. It was so much more fun to laugh, anyways. She waited as the boys with those looks on their faces would walk up to her desk and drop their cards in, but when they came close, they dropped their cards in Ty Lee's box instead. Well, what was that about? She deserved cards too, especially if she was a princess. She would wait patiently.

Azula watched as Ty Lee's box filled up with multicolored cards and candy, until it was practically overflowing out onto her desk. The young prodigy shot a look at her friend, who was bouncing around the room with a wide grin, skipping along and wearing bright pink, as if she were some kind of fairy spreading love sparkles. It was sickening, really, to watch, but in her observation she found that the boys rather liked it. The girls didn't seem to mind either, complimenting Ty Lee on how pretty she looked, dressed up for Two Lovers Day, wearing make-up like an adult would. What was it that people liked about her to give her so many cards? Azula suspected that she had somehow been tricked, or that Ty Lee was running some kind of scheme. The only problem was that Ty Lee wasn't smart enough for that sort of thing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a boy approached, standing in front of both hers and Ty Lee's, a single valentine in his hand. He looked nervously at the two boxes, unable to decide. It was obviously the last card he had to deliver, and Azula seized the opportunity.

"Why don't you put it my box?" she said sweetly, pushing her empty box towards the edge, closer to him. He swallowed a gulp of fear.

"Um, be-because I wanna give this to Ty Lee," he stuttered.

"Oh, c'mon. Ty Lee's got a hundred, that's enough. Even if you put it in it's not like she's going to remember you. I don't have any at all."

"But-but she never forgets! We play on the playground together!"

"Whatever. What's there to like about her that you can't like about me? I'm the _princess_."

"Um…" the boy faltered. To be quite frank, he had never really talked to Azula, out of the fear that he would be scolded or his family would be targeted by hers for some kind of violation or another. So he had kept his distance. He tugged at his collar, his sweat now coating on more than just his forehead and palms. "Um… she's nice, she likes to talk, she's funny…"

"And I'm _not_?"

"Well, uh, no. Not really… you're kinda scary."

Azula scowled. That wasn't what she wanted to hear, and on the inside, the boy's words hurt. She avoided his gaze as he dropped his valentine into Ty Lee's box, his arm reaching out as if it was going to get bitten off, and then scurried away. Azula sat up once he was gone and stole his card from the box, opening it. It was sticky with glue, and she could hardly read the chicken scratch handwriting; something about being amazingly beautiful. He even spelled Ty Lee's name wrong, from what she could make out. Azula tossed the card back into the box. What did she care? Two Lovers Day was stupid anyways.

The excitement about the classroom eventually dissipated as people ran out of cards and returned to their seats. Ty Lee squealed happily when she saw the abundance of cards and candy in her box (and out of her box, spilling onto her desk), jumping back into her seat. She couldn't wait to take all of the valentines home and look at them all. She then looked over at Azula, who was grumpy that she didn't get a single card. Ty Lee frowned, and then plucked a card from her bag, remembering that she had just one left. She had almost forgotten to give it! Ty Lee plopped the valentine into Azula's box, and Azula scowled even further.

"What's that for?" she snapped, and Ty Lee shrugged, smiling again.

"I gave you a valentine, silly. Be happy."

Azula rolled her eyes. Since she only had one card, she picked it up out of her box and decided to open it right then and there. It was pink and had some cheesy, kindergarten-like drawing, and overloaded with glitter and stickers. In large print, Ty Lee had crayoned, "_Happy Love Day! Ty Lee loves you_!"

For some reason, the simple words caused a warm feeling to flood her chest, like firebending. She glanced at Ty Lee, who was busy talking away with some girl about the boys that had given them candy, not paying attention to her. Azula tucked Ty Lee's valentine into her pocket and sauntered over to the arts-and-crafts table, hiding behind a stack of paper. She pulled down a bright red piece, and began to make it her own.

She ended up with a perfectly-shaped heart card, and wrote with a fine brush to sign it. Azula neatly folded it, and walked back over to her desk, dropping her valentine into Ty Lee's box. Ty Lee didn't notice as she turned around, hardly even noticing that she was gone.

"So did you like it?" the pink girl asked happily.

"It was okay," Azula replied. "I still hate Two Lovers."

Later that day, when Ty Lee dumped all of her valentines into her bag, walked home, and spread them out on her bedroom floor, she read each and every one of them. Oh, it was all so sweet, the boys that gave her promises about kisses and hugs and love and friendship. The girls had been nice too, saying that they would be best friends and laugh a lot. The chocolate, of course, was just about the best part. Ty Lee ate the little bars as she unfolded the valentines, until she came to one that wasn't signed.

She looked at it curiously. Everyone else had signed theirs, but this one had triple question mark, anonymous. However, it wasn't that hard to tell whose it was, especially with the Fire Nation insignia on the front. It was heart-shaped and folded in half perfectly, and on the inside was another heart, and colored pink. The calligraphy inside it gave away who the mysterious person was, and Ty Lee smiled warmly, pressing the card to her heart. She knew exactly who made the valentine for her.

And therefore, Azula couldn't have possibly hated Two Lovers Day.


	22. Spirits

Why am I on such a young!Tyzula kick? Oh wait, I know. It's CUTE, and there aren't enough little kiddie fics out there. This one's a tad short, but I find that it conveys quite a bit. And, well, invites some more religious themes into the Avatarverse. Enjoy!

Oh. And guys. I'M WRITING AN ACTUAL TYZULA FIC. No idea how long I'm going to write it, though. It's about... a chapter and a half? Maybe two? Haha. We'll see what happens. I have to get "The Noble Truth" done first, remember?

One more thing. I watched an... interesting anime short last weekend. _Kannazuki no Miko_. If you've heard about it or seen it, HOLLER!

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Spirits**

It was a cool, pleasant night at the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls. The silver moon hung low and round over the horizon, whispering soft words to the leaves of trees and causing them to rustle; tender breeze blowing. The Academy itself was brick and silent, all of its lights turned off spared the administrator's, and sleeping on this peaceful night.

But Ty Lee tossed and turned, unable to settle herself enough and rest. She tried uselessly to bury her face in the pillows or pull the covers over her head. Finally, she sat up, sighing heavily. She looked at a sleeping Azula beside her, having to share a bed, and reached out a limber hand to shake her awake.

"Azula! Azula!"

"Agni… what is it?" Azula groaned in reply, face crinkling in annoyance. "Leave me alone. Exams are tomorrow."

"I can't sleep."

"Go study."

"But I can't."

Azula sat up, tucking a strand of ebony hair behind her ear. She then stared at her roommate with shining, honey-colored eyes, glimmering in the moonlight. "And why not?"

Ty Lee bit her lip. She glanced out the window to see the dark, grassy lawn, billowing in the gentle wind, and then looked back to Azula. She hesitated.

"It's just… well, in yoga last week we were talking about auras and Spirits."

"Isn't that all you ever talk about?"

"Not Spirits, just auras. But Lady Ming said that if we don't believe in Spirits, we'll be cursed all our lives. Mai says that she doesn't believe in auras, but she does in Spirits."

"So why are you worried?"

"Because… well… I was wondering…"

Azula blinked. "I don't. My father says that they don't."

Ty Lee ducked her head. "Oh… you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then… goodnight." Ty Lee laid back down on the bed, facing away from her friend. Azula said nothing and dozed off. But now Ty Lee _really _couldn't sleep.


	23. Spirits II

Now that I've written a lot of these drabbles/oneshots, I've realized how difficult it is to do without a prompt. I mean you see Zutara and Sokkla and Sukka drabbles popping up from prompts over on LJ, and they all have interesting title thingys you can work with. Makes me wish that there was one for Tyzula... I should make one. Yes. I should. Then it could be distributed everywhere and stuff. Hmm. I'll think about it.

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Spirits II**

The ocean waves swelled serenely against the shores of Ember Island, whispering and gentle in the summer night. Sand shifted beneath her feet as the tide pulled at them, yearning for her to venture into the dark depths, but she stood safely on land, where she could crane her neck at the endless panorama of stars, comets, and all sorts of universal nebulas. She was away from the campfire, allowing herself to be taken by the mystical scene. Strange to think that she would be enjoying such a thing.

"Oh! Ty Lee," Azula jumped in surprise, the girl accidentally brushing her arm. She hadn't noticed her approaching, the sand and waves covering up the sound of her footsteps. "I didn't notice you coming."

"My bad," Ty Lee apologized, sighing heavily and looking down at the waves. They were dark, swirling pools of black, the moon absent that eve, cloaking the world in shadows. But the heavens above were ever bright, ever bright and beautiful. Ty Lee looked up at the sky. "Wow. You can see so many stars out here."

"Not at all like back home," Azula commented, referring to the Fire Nation capital. There were always fires burning to light the palace and the city at night, and so all one would be able to see of the stars would be little specks that hardly formed constellations. "I didn't think that they could be so… mesmerizing."

The girls fell quiet, just staring up at the galaxy's eternal midnight. The years had past between them, and nearly six since war's end. One would have expected conversations to bloom, especially with the relaxing atmosphere and neither one seeing one another for a long while, but silence was the most peaceful and understanding thing between them. The beach had a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges.

"Ty Lee," Azula said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you… do you remember what you asked me that one night?"

"Umm…"

"You asked me if I believed in Spirits."

"Oh? Yeah. I think I remember. And um…"

"I said that I didn't."

"Yeah…"

"Well…" the convalescent hesitated. "How exactly does it all work?"

"What work?"

"The Spirits."

"Oh, that's easy. They work like bending does. Y'know, spirit and magic and aura stuff."

"…That's it?"

"For the most part."

"That's so… _simple_."

"Simplicity is nice. You never have to worry about things."

"…Ty Lee?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I think I've changed my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I think… I think I do believe in Spirits."

Ty Lee quirked her head curiously at her friend.

"If there's one thing I've realized, it's that I never learned to think for myself. Or believe in what I wanted to," Azula continued. "I always believed what my father said. I never doubted him. But now that I'm on the beach…"

Azula shifted, and sat down in the sand, wrapping her hands comfortably around her shins, leaning back and relaxed. Ty Lee followed, still listening, sitting back on her palms.

"Now that I'm the beach everything's different. I'm different. And it's not so bad." Though it was dark, Ty Lee could hear the smile in her voice, and she lay all the way down on her back, arms stretched above her head. Azula stared out at the waves for only a moment more before she lay down, too, resting quietly beside her friend. Together, the stars were now their only view, their only sky. "I think you have a lot to teach me. Like, the Spirits are in the stars, right?"

"Yeah," Ty Lee happily replied. "There's Agni and Yue and Tui and La…"

"Which constellations are they?"

Ty Lee smiled happily, acceptingly. For they just lay there beneath the stars, pointing the hundreds of Spirits out one by one, until their voices gradually died and their eyes finally closed, the morning sun peaking on the horizon into dawn.


	24. Blood & Chocolate

LOOK WHAT I FINALLY MADE! A PROMPT! ... It only took, y'know, forever to make one and complete it. I actually made this prompt for one of my new best friends, Howaboutno (they love Tyzula AND Placebo... that's an instant win in my book...), who said I haven't written any Tyzula in a while. So I gave it a shot at the prompt I came up with.

Writing this gave me a lot of inspiration, actually. Some of the scenes I'll probably take and make into full-fledged chapters.

Also: If anyone wants to use this, they are free to. Just gimme some credit :D

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as Blood & Chocolate**

_01. Blood_

Her pigtails undone, her pink blouse torn, and her lip bleeding, she looked up at the sun to see the silhouette of the Princess of the Fire Nation offering her a hand.

_02. Adventure_

"Get out of your stuffy war room and let's go play outside while the sun's out!"

_03. Ashes_

Azula's casket burned, burned, _burned_ on the sunset hilltop, and when the smoke died and there was almost nothing left, Ty Lee took baby steps forward, the jar clasped in her hands.

_04. Bandage_

"Stay still!" Ty Lee exclaimed as the blood seeped through the thick cloth of Azula's arm, slashed by an inmate's dagger, and the prodigy shouted, "Fine, but I'll cut _more_ than _one _of his heads off!"

_05. Banquet_

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, Mai, that _Ty Lee's_ on my _right_?"

_06. Bent_

Hooking up with someone more flexible than she had its benefits, Azula realized, _especially in bed_.

_07. Birthmark_

On the day that Azula returned late from her father's training session, Ty Lee noticed an interesting mark on Azula's collarbone that she hadn't seen before, but assumed that it was nothing important.

_08. Blossom_

"Don't listen to those stupid girls," Azula said as fat tears rolled down Ty Lee's face. "Everyone knows that the prettiest flowers bloom the latest."

_09. Boundary_

Even if Azula _was_ the Princess, Ty Lee knew that there were certain limitations as to how far their expression for each other in public could go (in public, in public, in _public!_).

_10. Cliché_

Azula didn't know what was more embarrassing—the fact that she was at a lowly, platypus-bear inhabiting circus, or that she was buying flowers for one of the performers.

_11. Collapse_

The walls came crashing down and she raised her arms above her head, enduring the destruction, until she couldn't take it any longer and fell onto her back, struggling on the hardwood floor to appear beside Ty Lee and a mass of textbooks and bedsheets, their makeshift tent ruined.

_12. Confession_

"I know you always hated me," Ty Lee whispered, her hands clenching the iron bars that separated them. "But I can't help it that I love you."

_13. Crutch_

The Eclipse was approaching tomorrow, and still Azula pushed her training far beyond the midnight hour, but when she became exhausted, Ty Lee was there to help her up the stairs.

_14. Curtains_

Giggling as sneaky children do, Azula yanked Ty Lee behind the shades as Zuko ran past them, yelling for who stole his fire gummies while they nibbled on them with glee.

_15. Dance_

Ty Lee seemed to attract everyone at Chan's party with the way she waved her arms in the air and wiggled her hips, and though the fiery claws of jealousy spurned at her throat, Azula couldn't help but watch too.

_16. Dominoes_

It was as if she could see her life flash before her eyes when she glared at herself in the cracked mirror, glass shards digging into bloody palms; everything was gone, gone, _g o n e ._

_17. Doubt_

Sighing exasperatedly, Mai followed Zuko down to the beach, and when she glanced at the balcony to call her two friends over, she was certain that she saw them locking lips.

_18. Echo_

Now when Ty Lee lies awake at night on Kyoshi Island, it's difficult not to imagine the Princess with an arm around her, whispering bittersweet confessions in her ear.

_19. Equation_

Zuko could have laughed at Mai's obvious question, but instead replied, "Azula's never been into men!"

_20. Experience_

Flirtatious as she was, it was no lie that Ty Lee could please a lover, and Azula was grateful for a decent one.

_21. Fireworks_

"Oh, Azula, they're beautiful!" Ty Lee exclaimed on Avatar Day, the brilliant pinks and greens illuminating the midnight sky, and threw her arms around the firebender in appreciation and happiness.

_22. Forget_

"You nearly had a concussion," the doctor explained to his patient, her head wrapped in a thick cocoon of bandages.

_23. Glimpse_

At first her eyes were glued hard to the floor, trying hard not to stare, but eventually Azula's eyes snuck up the ground to view the undressing Ty Lee, and she blushed furiously, shouting, "Hurry up, we have to get to Ba Sing Se!"

_24. Gravity_

Though the flaming net was far below her, the circus animals raging, all Ty Lee could watch and fear was Azula.

_25. Illumination_

And the acrobat was drawn to her like a wasp-moth to a flame, and a blue flame at that.

_26. Insomnia_

"I miss her," Azula said when the therapist asked her why she couldn't sleep.

_27. Japanese_

"Eat more sushi like your sister and her friend," Lo and Li said to Zuko as they crowded at dusk around the dinner table on Ember Island.

_28. Laid_

"Don't give me that innocent babble," Azula said coldly. "_Everybody_ knows you're not a virgin, Ty Lee."

_29. Lithiu_

And the crushing weight to know that those feelings would never be returned sat heavily in her chest…

_30. Loyalty_

"She'll come back, she'll come back, she'll come back," Azula muttered to herself in the corner, rocking back and forth, her smile wide and insane.

_31. Lucky_

Azula knew that it wasn't just by chance that Ty Lee considered herself bisexual.

_32. Masquerade_

Everything had to be done in secret, including their lovemaking.

_33. Masturbation_

Azula was fool to think that she could have ever the naïve acrobat, flirting with the boys 24/7, and hardly looking her way.

_34. Off_

Something about Azula liking boys just didn't fit.

_35. Perfect_

"I'm not perfect, Ty Lee. I really don't understand how you can believe such a lie."

_36. Perfume_

Azula inhaled the enticing pomegranate scent of the back of Ty Lee's neck, her hands running freely through her long, sienna locks and possessively pulling her closer, _closer_, lips pressed to her smooth, tan skin, whispering in her ear, "I _love_ your new lotion."

_37. Phobia_

She had never seen Azula more afraid than the day Mai pulled the stiletto out on her and claimed who she loved, now and forever.

_38. Question_

"What do you mean you don't like boys?" Ty Lee asked, joining her on the balcony after Chan left.

_39. Quirk_

Exhausted, Azula lay her head on Ty Lee's shoulder, and the acrobat reached a hand up to tuck the lone strand of hair that somehow always managed to get in Azula's face.

_40. Ribbon_

"Hold still!" Ty Lee scolded as Azula squirmed like a child in her seat. "If you don't hold still, I won't do your hair!"

_41. Rope_

Azula tugged nervously at her hood, though her face was very concealed in the dark shadows of the shop already. "I'm looking for a very... _specific _type of rope."

_42. Sick_

"I'll always take care of you, Azula. No matter what. Even if you do have fleas."

_43. Sinking_

The water came down at a steady pace from the cobblestoned ceiling—_dripdripdrip_—and Ty Lee lay on the equally cobblestoned floor, dingy and cold—_dripdripdrip_—, her chest compressed by an invisible weight (_guilt? remorse? regret?_) and making it difficult to breathe—_dripdripdrip_—and she wondered how long it would be until she drowned.

_44. Sky_

"Look up there, Azula! I see a kanga-rabbit! What do you see?" Ty Lee asked, rolling over in the green grass of the courtyard, only to find the young Princess studying away with her firebending scrolls.

_45. Smile_

"If you keep frowning, your face will get stuck like that!" Ty Lee shouted, breaking Azula's concentration... again.

_46. Soft_

Flaunting experience and proclaiming warfare, she bowed to no other dominance, walking as a soldier with a dragon dance, and everyone believed this so (_defy her and be maimed_), for she donned the hard, cold mask of apathy and malice, but every time she pressed _her _to the mattress, (_not crushing, not forcing, not harming_), and removed the mask off her face, it was a surprise to find that Azula's lips were delicate, virgin.

_47. Sunshine_

There was just something beautiful about the morning light on Azula's skin.

_48. Test_

Ty Lee entered the Princess's chamber, staring at her toes with news to tell. Azula frowned. "If you say you're pregnant, I'll say now that it wasn't my fault."

_49. Twitch_

"Well if I can't say the 'L' word to you..." Ty Lee mused, cradling the convalescent Azula in her arms. "Then... I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, like you, Azula."

_50. Chocolate_

Where Azula is bitter, Ty Lee is sweet. Where Azula is dark, Ty Lee is light. But no matter their differences, they are pure.


End file.
